Bloodlines
by phlowergirl
Summary: Generations have passed all the knowledge of the past Werewolves in La Push have been lost, things have changed in La Push, all the changes are for reasons unknown until Talin phases into a wolf, shocking the tribal council bringing new info to light.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer dont own twilight ENJOY**

We have always been segregated at school from the very first memories I have, we were deemed different, I guess that is how it has always been since the days of my great grandfather's grandfather, back when things were simple, back before the tribal council took over new roles in our community, back when the Great Sam Uley was Chief. Yeah, well it sucks being told you are different, special, set apart from the rest for reasons that you are not told, reasons that no body seems to know.

The legends and myths of our people have long been forgotten, never completely written down or if they had been lost to the decades of dust and decay. The world my father tells me was a different place long ago where secrets were kept and generations were never told all the specifics. The specifics I know better now, nothing was told to us because they didn't want anyone to know what lies dormant in our bloodlines. The bloodlines I speak of are the 10 ancient families who's blood holds the biggest secret our tribe has ever known.

The secret that only I and the tribal council are now privy to, not even my fellow classmates are allowed to know, I Talin Gray decent from Paul Gray my great, great, great grandfather can turn into a wolf. A extremely large wolf that is, not that the tribal council could tell me anything more than they expected something like this to happen one day. They state the details were lost, their knowledge base gone, lost to a flood or a fire sometime around the time the last of the elder's died, long before their time. So I am left in the dark, forced into a life a secrecy waiting, to see if anyone else will be burdened with this curse. The curse that travels through our blood, our genetics, sparked by a change in who knows what, but none the less I formed, turned, changed, switched into a large over grown hairball—truly I don't look like your average wolf, I have long fur that makes me look like some kind of prehistoric beast.

All this wolf crap is besides the point I mean I am not just a wolf; I am a high school student, a not so average high school student, not to mention my growth spurt that overtook my body making me look like I am on freakin' growth enhancers. I am not some lab animal someone pumps full of drugs, fear of this very thought helps me keep my mouth shut. The government is crazy, with their genetic and scientific theories looking for test subjects willing to be lab rats for the right price—no guarantee you make it out alive, but your family will get the money.

I missed the past week of school, not being able to change back into my human form successfully for long periods of time, thus being how one of the members of the council found out. Grateful as I was to have someone tell me that it is okay that I am turning into a wolf, I expected a little more info on their part; I mean come on they are the idiots who run this town the all knowing, law enforcing populous who spout off knowledge like they were around when the sun was formed.

16 years old and all I want is to be normal, I haven't been deemed normal since I started kindergarten, that is when we were labeled, not separated just yet, no, no that form of cruelty did not happen until junior high. At 13 I and several of my peers were removed from the others, deemed special and put on a fast track course to finishing our schooling, with minor adjustments in the curriculum. The adjustments being more emphasis on physical education, such as specialized classes geared towards self-defense, track and field, as well as the general sports the other students received. The other emphasis centered on our immediate surroundings, a study of the habitats and ecosystems of Washington—a biology focus if you must know but in depth.

None of us questioned why, who knows why any of us were special. It was ingrained in us from the beginning, at least one of our parents said it was normal, how their schooling experience was. From the outside, looking in you would never know that our classes were special; you would never know that the blood beneath our skin held the very primitive nature, a nature we share with the wolf. The wolf that runs in the forest, the wolf that we spent our 8th grade year extensively studying, and the very wolf that sends me into another form, changing against my will at the flaring of my temper, it is this creature that our tribe reveres, and now I know why.


	2. First Day Back

**Okay this story is a little slow to start off with since most of the charaters are new but i hope if you are interested you stick with me, many more crazy things to come once you get a feel for the characters and all once again don't own anything Meyer does so with out further adu ENJOY Review if you like Review if you hate all reviews help me with the story regardless**

Chapter 2 First Day Back

"So just so we are clear, you are to watch for any signs you may have experienced happening with those in your classes. Tell us immediately even if you just suspect, we don't need them changing into a wolf in the middle of the high school or town, Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah clear got it, nothing is gonna happen like that I mean I didn't." I tell the stuffy old guys wishing this meeting would be over with, they were gonna make me late for school, and on my first day back. Took them long enough to be convinced that I wasn't going to change forms at any given second, I managed to control myself a bit although I seem to suffer from the trembles as my anger increases just before I feel the change coming on.

Back to school yippee I internally wish I hadn't been set free back into society, I mean what 15 year old wants to go to school, is there a reason I have been in seclusion for the past week. Not once did I get to see anyone but the council or my parents, who think I am some junior member of the tribal council, so proud if they only knew.

"Long time no see, Talin, what you skip town or somethin' man?" Arden Black greets me as I step into our hallway, when I say our hallway I mean the hall where they specifically placed our lockers—we are all in this hall regardless of age or rank if your bloodlines dictate you are special you are inadvertently placed in this hall.

"Nawh, you know I was sick." I say even though I know Black will consider anything I say in the open a out right lie, to him missing a week of school has to hold some significant truth, I must have been doing something great. I groan to myself knowing I would have to deal with him later, he won't give up easily.

I make my way to my locker noticing that everyone is making their own conversations revolve around me, I hear their whispers like they are shouting in my ears. I noticed that my hearing became significantly enhanced since I first formed into my wolf, but I wasn't expecting such noise. I just want to yell shut up to them all. Inside my locker I grab my books and start to class only to have my wrist grabbed, I turn not wanting to draw attention to my new found strength. Before me is Lil, short for Lilibeth, she is looking great today not that she doesn't look great everyday but that is besides the point.

"Hey Lil." I say looking her over casually.

"Where ya been it has been so lonely with out you?" She whines at me in her usual style, Lil is one of my best friends, yeah friends and that is all. She is Arden's little sister and she is about 3 years younger than us, just this year being transferred to our social standing as the outcasts of the school.

"I was just vacationing in the tropics without you can you see my tan?" I tease her, as I hold up my arm to compare to hers, the slight variation in skin tone isn't all too shocking considering that my mother isn't of Quileute decent, but I hold my dad's features true.

She giggles at my stupid comments, she is the only one I joke with like this, I treat her better than my own little sister.

"I'll see ya later, bye Tal." She says with a wave as the warning bell rings ushering us to class.

"See ya." I shout down the hall as I turn heading to my English class.

English is a blow off class we don't learn much, concentrating on oral skills and public speaking this year. Something I have no problem with, considering everyone in the class I have been with since junior high, we know each other faults I mean there are only 12 of us that are Sophomores, the largest class of us. The other kids in school look down on us, thinking that we think we are better than them, in advanced classes and all. It isn't like we don't have contact with them, I mean our lunches are intermixed and we are encouraged to socialize with the other kids.

The rest of the school day is pretty much the same, until I arrive at lunch. I find that I am insanely hungry. I grab extra helpings of food almost rushing back to my seat, only to find that I was still hungry after I inhaled my food. Stupid hunger that comes with stupid wolf changing abilities, why can't there be a guide book or something for me so that I know what to expect, what other strange things are going to happen to me?

I eat lunch with a bunch of my friends, no one outside our special label though, the Blacks, Uley ,the eldest one, the Call twins, and the youngest of the Clearwater's, Ryjeena. My best friend's are the Blacks and Breydic Uley, but don't get me wrong it hasn't always been the six of us.

Brey is the eldest of his siblings; with there being 3 beneath him it is crazy that his parents even have time for him. Brey is the typical male here at school, long brown hair typical of most of the guys, only a few chance cutting it short, you know the popular styles and all. I myself, don't see the point in cutting my hair, I mean the girls seem to like it long, although I usually have it pulled back secured at the base of my neck. Today, careless as I was this morning my hair is wild and free.

"Hey are you gonna get that Lil?" I ask eyeing the left over food on her tray.

"Take it, did you forget to eat while you were out?" She says smirking at my insatiable hunger, I guess I need to watch how I act I think as I plop the rest of her hamburger into my mouth.

"Did you guys see what Junelle is wearing today? That girl is gonna make my head fall of and my eyes pop out of my skull one of these days. It's not like we can touch her, her older brother would kill us if we even thought about it." Arden pipes off as I look around the room wondering exactly what he is bickering about.

I see her in the far corner of the room, she is not wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt but she has on a short sundress. Junelle Ateara has always been the forbidden fruit, no guy will even attempt to ask her out, I mean her older brother Drake would literally have your head for it. Drake isn't always the nicest guy to have around, but occasionally he is around and not acting like an ass. He doesn't care too much for the Blacks, some distant feud that no one remembers but his grandfather. It has something to do with a disagreement that bared him from the tribal council many years back, I guess the Blacks had a major part in his removal. Drake thinks he rules the school, thinks he can have what ever or who ever he wants, his sister is the exact opposite—shy, conservative, and tends to slink back into a crowd not wanting to be in the limelight.

"You better not let Drake here you say that Den," I spout off after dragging my own eyes away from the sundress clad girl.

"I wouldn't talk Talin you couldn't stop starring yourself." Lil giggles at my obvious discomfort.

"Really I don't know what you guys all see in her, you have been falling all over yourselves about her since junior high?" Ryjeena says, " I mean it isn't like Drake will ever let any of you touch her, his friends have a better chance in getting in her pants than you boys do."

"You really think he'd let one of his friends have her over someone else?" Arden asks seemingly baffled at the statement.

"Wouldn't you, rather have Talin or Brey take your little sis here, over Drake or Walker?" Ry asks causing Arden to give me and Brey nasty looks while Lil just looks a little taken back by the suggestion.

"Well anyone over Drake or Walker would suffice." Arden states avoiding the question, the very idea of one of his best friends wanting his sister that way has to make his stomach turn.

"I'll have you know dear brother that I will choose whom ever I want, and you will have no say, so if I wanted one of those fiends over there…you couldn't stop me." She says spiting him and just to prove her point she smiles sweetly at Ateara, managing to catch his eye.

"Lil." Arden says through his teeth sternly not liking her girly performance, still thinking of her as a child no doubt, which she is anything but, Arden is the only one oblivious to the fact that guys check her out regularly.

The lunch bell rings sending us of us older kids to biology while the younger head off to start their rounds of physical education. We will switch in an hour and a half thus I will be able to take all my frustrations out during the mandatory exercise, but first science. This year unlike the past several we are concentrating on trees and plants instead of live animals, it is all boring if you ask me, except I am wishing I paid more attention in 8th grade now.

As we set out to the forest to learn to identify various trees by sight, the tension in my muscles released, being in the forest has such a calming effect on me now. It is beyond pleasing just to be out of the confines of the school building. I want to shift and run to feel my paws against the dirt, to fly through the trees with speed and grace, but I can't I have to endure our hands on tree search.

Finding the trees on my list, while flipping through the identifying guide doesn't fill the boredom, so I flop down at the base of a large Big Leaf Maple, not wanting to continue.

"You know you will never finish if you take a nap?" I hear Junelle's voice, carry across the humid air to my ears.

"I'm not sleeping, I just don't want to finish, had a long week." I mumble not really wanting to get caught talking to her out here alone in the middle of the forest.

"You were out all week what could have been the more relaxing than that." I roll my eyes at her statement, being in and out of human form could not be more tiring but I can't tell her that.

"I wasn't just at home sleeping you know, in fact barely got any sleep last week I need to catch up."

"So you were just playing hooky to go out and have some fun, next time you should let me know and I'll go with you." She says coyly and I look up at her for the first time, instant regret and wanting washes over me as I see her standing there in her sundress, the hem slightly above my current eyelevel. Her legs so close, I could reach out and grab them…I close my eyes telling myself I am too young to die today.

"I'll see ya around." She says walking off into the trees leaving me in my misery. Was she actually flirting with me, of all people? No, it was just friendly conversation, no girl like that could want anything to do with me. Although I have changed drastically in the past few months, I have muscles a body builder would envy must be a wolf thing cause I sure haven't been working out, I have also gotten taller jumping from a measly 5 foot six to that of about 6 foot one so far. Other changes I have noticed to like the fact that I am incredible hot, no I am not conceited, I mean temperature wise my skin is scorching. I guess I just need to take all these changes in stride and watch out for others doing the same.

It sure would be great to have someone else to share these things with, besides the stuffy old council member.


	3. Little Sisters

Chapter 3 Little Sisters

After school each day, I must report to my advisor or mentor, not that it is for my benefit, more for theirs—keeping tabs on me. He is an old man the grandfather figure, truth be told I had never spoken to him before last week, and now he wants details about my very personal life down to how much I eat and such. He is of course linked to the bloodlines, the whole reason behind my change; he is a Clearwater the great uncle of my friend, Ry.

"Hello, Clearwater…" I say briskly running into town hall, running late as usual, "Got caught up with friends after school, couldn't get away." I say making up an excuse when in fact, I am just slow, meandering around school at my own pace as my peers rush about.

"Quite alright Mr. Gray, your grandfather was similarly popular with the crowds at school I can only imagine your struggle." His voice is soft and flat harboring a bit of amusement as if he is remembering something else entirely. "What is it that you have to inform me of today, nothing astonishingly new, I inquire?"

"No, no nothing I observed, however I do think that we should surpass these meetings, I find it beyond pointless to come here everyday?"

"No I believe strongly that the reason for these meetings will present itself in good time, there is nothing more important than the council being informed of what is going on with you and your friends."

"They are not all my friends, don't put us all in one group, I am not like Drake and his cohorts." I fume.

"Of course you all have your differences, I was just stating that when another changes, or shifts as you put it, you will have to be there for them regardless if that person is in your current circle of friends or not. It will be something that unites you and the rest whom shift, it will hopefully be something to reunite that awful hatred long brewing between the Atearas and the Blacks, but alas one can only hope for an end to that silly argument."

"Whatever, don't see that happenin' good luck with your high hopes Gramps, I'll be seeing you." I say heading out the back door of the town hall intent on going for a long over due jaunt in the woods.

That is when I see her, not that I haven't see her before, but I never noticed that she was so perfect, so divine. My eyes meet hers and I can't look away, nothing has ever felt this way before. My feet are drawn out from under me, the breath extruded from my lungs, there is nothing on earth that could stop my heart beating rhythmically in line to hers. My brain coerces my eyes to stay adhered to her, nothing will ever be the same as her eyes take their first hesitant look away from me. The world is shattering as the loss of her gaze, my life is ending, I shall die an unhappy death for she looked away.

She speaks, "Hey Talin…didn't see ya at school today, in school suspension, haha but you wouldn't know about that since you were gone last week." I am stupefied, my world realigning as I remember, recall that the vixen in front of me is indeed someone I will see often. No need to freak out, calm myself, respond to her idiot I chide myself.

"Nawh, I didn't hear about it Brey never mentioned it at all." I muse as I recite in my head our lunchroom conversations prodding my brain for any recollection of her name coming up, nope nothing.

"Awww, my big brother doesn't want to gossip about me to his friends, Lil didn't even say anything either, kinda hurt there that my best friend didn't even fill you jerks in on my untimely demise down the ISS hallway." She teases knowing full well that everyone but me knew where she was.

"Never came up, sorta got caught up discussing other things." I recall seeing Junelle in the woods wondering if the girl in front of me would ever where a dress like that, her legs exposed winding curvaceously up to her hips, stop how can I be thinking this about Brey's little sister, he is gonna kick my ass. I shake my head tossing the thoughts far from me focusing intently on the conversation, I need to know why?

"I'll give you the short and sweet version, so I don't waste anymore of your time, Tal. I was caught in the ground keepers shed outback with Nolin smoking, and it wasn't just cigarettes if you get my line of reasoning, anyway since Nolin has already graduated he ran off leaving me to take the blame all by myself, thus 2 weeks ISS." Her mouth moves so gracefully as she speaks I find myself thinking only catching the key points of why she was being punished.

"You shouldn't be smoking, you know what your brother would do if he knew you were smoking more than cigarettes and with Nolin at that he is 20 and your 14." I find my voice rising as I chew her out, emotions I don't want to experience such as jealousy rise within me as I realize she was alone with a 20 year old guy in the seclusion of a shed. Thank God she was caught.

"We are only friends geeesh, you are worse than Breydic, at least he has an excuse he is my brother, you are suppose to be my friend." Annoyance riddles her voice as she places her hands on her hip defiantly.

"Sorry forget I said anything just a bit of concern floating through me these days, I'll see ya later I have to be getting home, parents not too thrilled about my week of missing school forcing guided homework time down my throat." I say with disgust as I recall their attempts at getting me to pass my math and history classes, I roll my eyes heading away from her, my feet feeling like 1000 pound weights, I must just be tired.


	4. Evil things

Chapter 4 Evil things

That night after I was forced into learning my lessons, I thought I would fall instantly to sleep. My mind is not my own these days, images of her keep popping into my head and not the most respectable ones at that. I cannot be thinking of my buds little sister that way, I mean come on Brey would kill me if he knew my desire to be near her. Not just near her I want to ask her questions that I know she would laugh in my face over. Although I have known her my whole life, I don't really know details about her specifically, but I must know my brain demands.

I toss and turn trying to force the thoughts of going to her house from my head. It would be overly conspicuous and not to mention unlike me entirely. I don't go around throwing rock at girls' windows in the middle of the night, it is beyond stupid teenage drama movie, cliché. Focus on sleep I tell myself, nothing but tomorrow can bring you her again, but sleep never comes.

At 4 a.m. I can't take it anymore, I grab my school clothes and run outside, stashing them by a log and striping down forcing myself to shift into my wolf. I smile to myself as I look at my front paws dithered with gray and white hairs. I have never seen myself in the mirror, not wanting to chance being seen, but I know my legs are gray and white making me believe I am dominantly gray, fitting don't you think. I run freely, feeling the ground sink beneath my paws, the leaves swishing past me, my nose taking in the scents of the forest, nothing could cause me to falter now, I am in utter bliss.

I stop dead in my tracks, my nose flares in pain, sickly sweet stench arises, I recoil feeling my legs give way under my body as I collide with the soggy earth. The cold is prominent as I feel the stench increase, the surging of pure adrenaline courses through my body as my instincts take over and I lurch backward taking a defensive crouch. Before me I see a distinct beauty, tall and lean, nothing in my mind could ever form the features before me, pale and distant eyes of gold sear themselves into my mind. Something about her very presence is wrong; something tells me she is wrong, the beauty is soaking in the sickly stench leaving no doubt it trails from her pores.

She makes no move to come closer or run away, I remain crouched ready to run for the hills or attack, either of which I know I would rather avoid. Her eyes seem to draw me in, as she scrutinizes me, takes me all in.

"Aren't you a young one?" She inquires her voice permeating my ears with a sweet melody matching her scent amorously. "Never thought I would live to see the day, when the legends of La Push would walk the forest again. It is quite silly of me to believe that our presence here would go unnoticed, never was one for large crowds."

She looks at me watching my every move. A growl escapes my mouth as she takes a step forward, and I step to the right keeping my eyes trained on her.

"You don't have to fear me boy, I do not come to feed on your town, I am of the better quality those living a life of ease feasting on the mere animals of the forest, the stately grizzly, the graceful deer, or perhaps a timid rabbit. I am but a mere afterthought in the eyes of the world, posing no threat to you or your people. You on the other hand, so young, I can smell your fear you know, it is the only thing holding back your instinct to kill me, your sworn enemy, a vampire."

A what, I think hearing her words, a vampire, hmmm, could it really be. I think not.

"You should run along boy, we will speak again, I wouldn't be so trusting if you come across any others like me, keep in mind, the eyes." She says disappearing in an instant.

Shit, I gasp in my head what was that, who was that. I don't want to think about it right now. I must get home, I am late for school again. I race through the trees not taking in a single image as I race back to where I left my clothes.

At school, I find nothing more than the obvious signs that I am indeed very late to class, it is not first period but rather 3rd I find out as I enter the office with no excuse for being so late. Detention it is for me, guess old Clearwater will have to wait for the news involving that girl, a vampire. He will get a kick out of it all, probably think I am joshing him.

"Hey Tal," Lil greets me at lunch being the first to arrive at our table after myself.

"Hey Lil." I reply.

"Sadie said you were acting weird yesterday after school, Have anything to say about that?" Lil says half a smirk on her face as she eyes me.

"Weird really, I wasn't feeling the hottest after school yesterday," I told the truth, my whole head felt weird when I left town hall, nothing has felt the same since, like my whole outlook on life has changed, and yet my mind keeps bringing me back to the moment when my eyes locked with Sadie's. The intensity beyond words, how could anyone's eyes have that effect on me, did she feel it too? Would I ever have the guts to ask?

She just snorts at me and take her customary seat beside me still smirking and shaking her head slightly.

I wonder what that was all about, what did Sadie tell Lil last night, I would have to seek out some answers. Shit I have detention, beyond all endless circumstances why do I have to have so many evil things to do today**. **

**Okay thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading if you are. I dont really know what i am doing with this story, i personally don't like how it has turned out...i like my idea but generally speaking it sounds better in my head than on paper, Something just doesn't feel right i guess there are too many lose ends i dont know how to write, but i guess it might just be a slower update i dont knnow well hope you ENJOY **


	5. Crazy

**Okay here is the next chapter hope you enjoy**

Chapter 5 Crazy

Meeting with Clearwater after my detention sent him off into a rant about being some sort of role model for my peers, ha yeah right that will be the day. After his fifteen-minute lecture on the morals and values of life, I finally got a chance to tell him about my vampire encounter.

"So that is all that happened? She didn't tell you who she was and what she wanted?" He asks in a calm voice after I told him of my encounter.

"No, I already told you everything she said, Why are you believing me? Vampires don't exist!" I shout flabbergasted at his reaction.

"Yeah and neither do werewolves but here you stand in front of me, kid. There is more in this world that you are unfamiliar with, much of what you will find hard to believe."

I flop myself down into a chair still not will to accept his reaction and his nonchalance to the whole story.

"Anything else distinct happen since we last spoke? Notice any unusual behaviors in that of your peers?"

"No, unless you count not being able to sleep last night as something distinct."

"No I suppose not, was there any specific reason for you restlessness, son."

"I couldn't stop thinking about my friend, it was strange probably cause I haven't seen her lately she is in ISS for another week."

"I see having a bit of a crush, hmmm…" He stands and looks at me again, "Watch out for the girls nowadays sounds like your friend is quite a handful." He chuckles at something but I have no clue what to make of his weird comment.

"It is not she is like a sister to me." I exclaim at his ridiculous assumption.

"Sure, you say that now, that is how it always starts they are just a friend but then your eyes open up and you see her clearly for the first time and pow it smacks you right in the gullet."

"Whatever you say old man, I gotta go now gotta meet those friends of mine been neglecting them since this whole wolf thing happened."

"Be careful watch your temper." The old man chides me as I head out the door.

I told Arden, Brey, and Emry that I would them tonight to hang. It is sort of a tradition with the three of us that we try and meet up a few times a week out in a clearing in the woods. We have been doing it since middle school, but it's not like we come out here to play cops and robbers anymore, but more like we just smoke a few cigarettes and bullshit with each other.

Emry Call is another one of my good friends; he has a twin brother who for all intensive purposes is not quite as much fun as his free willed brother. Of course, he is our friend but it is just a different kind of friendship, you know gotta watch what you say around him. Ever since we were little Emry and Grasin were little it has always been a struggle for them to get along they are exactly the same with completely different set of morals. Can't be in the same room together without being at each other's throats over some silly comment. So when it comes to handing out Grasin is usually left out for the most part unless more then the three of us are around to run interference.

Arden and Emry were slouching against the mossy downed log as I stroll into the forested clearing. I could smell their presence long before I could see them, another one of those wolf perks. Kinda weird being able to smell your friends, I have noticed that everyone has a distinct sent, I wonder if that is how dogs tell each other apart. I hope I don't have the canine urge to mark my territory, now that would be too much.

"Hey took you long enough, man." Emry calls as I collapse at the base of a tree.

"Yeah well you know the council has been getting on my case for this and that, you know how close my parents are with all that shit." It's not like it is a complete lie I mean my parents do have connections with the council, they help out there a lot, that's why the whole junior council lie works for them. They couldn't be happier that I am showing an interest in the community.

"We saw Junelle talkin' to you the other day in science." Arden starts talking rather suggestively.

"Yeah, was she flirting with you, did you get a look up that dress of hers, she was so fucking close to you." Brey finishes the question by speaking exactly what the three of them want to know.

"Uh…she was just wondering where I was all week no big deal, just curious." I say sorta feeling weird like I didn't want them to know she was hitting on me, I should be thrilled to have such a great looking girl interested in me. But when ever I think about that day I can't help but wish it wasn't her that was talking to me but someone more off limits than even Drake's sister.

"Right, sure didn't look that way." Emry replies not believing my lie for a second.

"Come on she's Drake's sister and I have an need for my head to remain firmly attached to the base of my neck, unless you would like to be so kinda as to take care of Drake for me."

"The pain you would endure couldn't be worth it, I mean I would never cross Drake…too bad he can't be on our side."

"Not while your around Black, what did your family ever do to his in the first place?" Emry asks referring to the bad blood between the two families that has gone on for generations. Like the loss of the legends about wolves, the tale of what the feud is about is rather sketchy but the gist of it still remains.

"Well it goes back about 80 years or so when Jacob Black's youngest daughter was our age, you see her and one of the Atearas were goofing off as you know kids do, and something happened to her while the two were alone. She was killed and the Blacks forever blamed the Atearas for not keeping her safe. I guess back then keeping your girlfriend safe was something no one joked about as well as being in the woods alone. Quil that was the name of the Ateara kid, yeah I know stupid name he was like the family name or something handed down to the first male in every generation, he was never the same after that day I guess he just was so depressed. He eventually left town the story says, but even after he left the hate and rage between the two fathers remained."

"Wow, Den that is crazy I don't think I have ever heard the full story before." Emry exclaims.

"Yeah, well I know there are many key points that are left out, like how did she die and stuff like that, the details my grandfather said are lost or he just didn't want to tell me."

"Crazy." I reply already having heard the story before.


	6. What!

**Okay here is the next chapter for Bloodlines guess it will do hope you enjoy review tell me what you think**

Chapter 6 What

I leave my friends later that night, just aimlessly wondering around the streets not quite sure what I am doing, just knowing that I am not going home. Well past midnight I find myself on a familiar street, not the one I live on but one I personally know well. The house before me is that of the Uley's, a rather large yellow house nestled up against the forest, nothing out of the ordinary as far as a house goes.

My eyes glance first to the window on the left, the light is on and second I glance to the window on the right, pitch black. My eyes zero in on the first window of interest, inside lies Sadie, the very girl I couldn't remove from my head even if I used bleach. It is like the image of her was branded on my eyes causing me to see her in everything I do, wonder what she would think about every thought in my damn head.

I stand motionless beneath her window wondering if she might just glance out and see me, but then again I would feel like such a dope if she did. What would I say 'hey missed you can't get you out of my head' no that would never do. What about 'hey Sadie, thought I would drop by at midnight just to say hi'? Ha I am a pansy, what kind of man am I if I can turn into a fearsome wolf but can't talk to a girl who has been around me forever. Gesh, I am scared to talk to Sadie, come on she hasn't changed, has she?

Come on get up the courage, get her to come down here my brain screams at me, I sigh heavily and turn away from her window. I just can't do it.

"Hey, is that you Tal?" I whip around and see her silhouette in the window, shit I think now she'll think I am a total idiot. What was I thinking standing beneath her window at night?

"Yeah, I guess it is." I reply like a dumbass with a voice that isn't so steady and if that didn't give it away my hand is rubbing the back of my neck out of nervousness.

"Hold up I'll be right down." She says like it is the more normal thing in the world for me to be lurking beneath her window at night. Oh no she is coming down, what do I say? Where did my confidence go? I guess my wolf ate it. Ha, not funny at the moment.

Her light flashes off a second later and I wonder how she is going to sneak out, can she really just walk right out the front door at 12:00 at night. I wonder if she meets people out here at night all the time, I mean I don't really know who her friends are besides Lil, kinda secretive about who she hangs out with since her brother is so protective of her. I really hope she doesn't meet older guys outside her window normally, I mean meeting Nolin during the day is one thing but at night…

"Hey." Sadie says coming around the side of her house, she is wearing dark red pj bottoms and a simple white tank top I notice as my eyes rake over her body. Did I just look at her, I feel my eyes widen as I realize that I am checking her out, I really hope she didn't notice.

I smile. "Hey, yourself." I walk towards her hoping with everything that I don't screw up what ever it is that I think I am doing.

"Didn't expect to see you outside my window tonight, Tal." She smirks. "Though the surprise is a pleasant one."

"Do you expect random guys to show up often? Or "Do I get the privilege of being the only one?"

She smiles and looks down shifting her feet slightly, "Come on lets go for a walk, I don't like standing in front of my house."

I match her pace walking beside her as she leads us straight into the woods, once again surprising me. Just before we enter the trees the moonlight casts a glow upon her face, making her look even more incredible than I thought just moments before.

"So what brought you to my window tonight, have you missed me, or are you just looking for some random casual sex." Sadie asks as she stops in a small clearing and turns around to face me.

"What?" I blurt out losing my mind for a second at her comment, is she not a virgin?! I cough, as if I was choking on the idea of this wondrous girl not being so innocent.

"Oh come on Tal, can't you take a joke, or are you a total prude, which I know your not cause I have heard you talk when you think I'm not around." She leans against a tree, one knee bent with her foot resting against the trunk, her arms are folded across her chest, and her eyes are trained on me, never leaving mine.

"Sorry, just been a little off lately," I say taking out a smoke, "You want?" I ask offering her one.

"Sure." I take out another and light both before handing her one, closing the distance between us, I am now standing mere inches from her. Her presence is almost too much to bear, her lips catch my eye again as they purse the cigarette.

She clears her throat, startling me back to reality. I catch her eye and there is a faint look at says she caught me staring at her. I look away off into the darkness.

"So…tell me what you were thinking just now, or tell me what brings you to my house in the middle of the night?" She says drawing my eyes back to her.

"Uh…I just wanted to see you, see if you have been surviving high school prison." I half lie hoping to cover up my obvious attraction to her, she is my friend's little sister—no one can know not even her.

"Stop fooling, Lil and I aren't mindless you know, I can tell when someone is checking me out, and you obviously have it bad cause you just aren't acting like yourself since the other day."

"Shit." I say turning away from the girl in front of me she called me out. What am I suppose to say to that? I roll my head around my shoulders, stalling not knowing what it is I am supposed to say. What can I say, that I want her to be my girlfriend, one of my best friends little sisters, would she even want me. Maybe she and Lil are laughing at me behind my back. I start to shutter involuntary, oh no control, calm…I must remain calm.

"Talin?" She questions, her voice helping me stay calm removing the shakes from my body, "Don't be mad." She voice is quiet and soft, no mocking tones are present.

I risk it and turn back around to face her, to look at the expression on her face she is smiling. She is smiling at me, I can't help but smile back like a grinning fool.

"I'm an idiot." I state looking down at where my feet are.

"You know Lil and I have always had huge crushes on you and Arden." She whispers not looking at me, shifting a bit and sinking down to the forest floor. Hesitantly I join her sitting across from her still not able to meet her eye.

"Really, so you don't think it's weird." I look up with a half smile and blow air out my nose to stifle a laugh.

"No, well I mean a bit, never thought you could look at me that way, you know like a girl rather than a little sister, but I can't say I don't want you to…but what about Brey?"

"He is gonna hate me." I sigh flopping backwards onto my back.

"No he won't I won't let him." She says her voice sounding closer than before. Before I know it she is lying directly on top of me.

Shit I think, where is my innocent little Sadie, Who is this hot girl, sliding her body along mine, "I have wanted to do this for ever." She says as I feel her lips cover mine. Once the shock has slipped away, I am able to focus on exactly what I should be focusing on when a hot girl is throwing her body against mine.

My hands catch in her hair as I trail them down her back, her tongue expertly seeks out mine mere seconds before I had the very thought. The taste of cigarettes and grape juice dance on my tongue as I take control of the situation by rolling her beneath me. My hands beside her head as I hold most my weight off her body. The thin tank top beckons my hands towards her, wanting more than anything to feel her soft skin beneath my hands, but I chide myself to leave her alone for now. If I get to worked up nothing good will come of it, this is our first kiss.

I compel myself to stop kissing her coming up for a much needed deep breath, I look into her eyes as my breathing becomes more even.

"Why are you so hot?" She asks suddenly, my mind whirls with several witty answers as I smirk down at her in amusement, "You know what I mean don't even get all snide and egotistical now."

"Sorry, I think it's genetic or something doctor said nothing was wrong." I tell her a half truth not wanting to lie to her.

"So all your hotness is genetic huh, guess I should feel lucky you want to share it all with me." She smiles coyly, "Come on I still need to sneak back into my house, wouldn't want Brey to catch me and you together just yet would we."

I walk her back to her house, not even believing what just transpired. She literally attacked me in the forest and I am the wolf, how crazy is that. I am not complaining or anything but Damn, does Brey know that his sister is such an animal. I wonder what else she'd be willing to do? As we walk back in silence and the vulgar thoughts ramble through my brain in a movie like fashion, I savor the fact that I am holding her hand.

I walk her to the side of her house and falter now what do I kiss her goodnight or what? I decide to go half way between what I want and what I think and kiss her chastely on the lips. She smiles and leaves me there as she head to the back door to enter.

I take off back to the safety of the trees, feeling the need to let loose and run in wolf form. The excitement sends my wolf jumping and leaping through the trees towards home.


	7. Now!

**Okay i am bad at updating this story, i know what has to happen but i suck at writing it i guess i just dont know how to put it into words, i see everything happening in my head but with out sound so the dialouge just isn't there but it needs to be for obvious reasons...but well hope you like it or hate it if your to chapter 7 something must intrigue you about this story dispite my writers block**

Chapter 7 Now!

On Monday Sadie was back in class, and my nerves were fried, from the looks she gave me in the hall to the slight touches I just had to steal when her brother's and everyone else's backs were turned. This could not go on for much longer, it took every bit of self-control not to grab her and yell to everyone that she was mine. Hell what am I thinking, how could I sound like such a barbarian, I will just blame it on the wolf—some sort of side effect.

I kept up my surveillance duties of my friends and foes, watching them for any signs that they might be on the verge of turning wolf and joining my pack, if I use the elders' words. My mentor thought it would be an excellent idea for me to be in charge no doubt because he feels he already has me under his thumb, roll my eyes at that thought. Controlling myself not quite something I want let alone griping at others and telling them what to do, never been my cup of tea.

Secretly I hope that no one else ever turns cause you know, it would sorta be cool to be the only one, but on the other hand if my friends change it would sure be a blast to run the forests with them.

I don't get to see Sadie until lunch now since the first bell has rang, thankfully I won't have to feel the longing draw to be near her if she is on the other side of the school. Wrong! I want her even more now that she is so close yet so far away at the same time, I sigh out loud inwardly groaning at my external outburst.

"What's wrong Gray?" I hear Grasin whisper as the teacher drones on about who knows what.

"Nothing…" I scowl back at him and his smirk, gosh could he not take pleasure in my foul mood, he may be my friend but hell if he wasn't out there and beyond weird.

The bell rings and I decide that I have to see her I have to skip the next class, Gosh nothing is going to stop my urges to be near her unless I find some time to actually touch her without feeling like I am betraying my friends. Little sisters were just off limits to everyone, no guy even thought about touching Lil or Sadie without fearing the wrath of their older brothers, who of which I always told I would help them. Now I am the very guy I should be helping to kick away from their precious little sister, life sucks.

I slink away from my friends, losing them in the crowds of people causally depositing my books on a windowsill for later. I set my sights on my Sadie, she is down the hall probably forcing herself to stay out of trouble after her two bout of ISS. My brain is on overload and my body not listening as I tell myself not to make a scene in front of the younger students, but I can't help it.

A smile brandishes onto my face as I walk confidently up to her and wrap my arms around her resting my chin on her shoulder right in front of Lil and half a dozen other girls who blatantly stare at me. I whisper in her ear so quietly hoping the other girls can't hear.

"Meet me out back,"

When I stand up I hear a chorus of giggles and several gasps and 'oh my gods' as I am sure Sadie is attacked by the rest of the 14 and 13 year old girls. My brain catches up with me as I make my way out back. Shit I am going to have to tell Brey tonight or tomorrow, it is gonna get around and I don't think I can come up with a good excuse for why I wrapped my arms around Sadie and asked her to sneak out and skip class with me.

Out behind the gym, I lean against the brick wall and wait for her to come, she might have some trouble getting away from the gaggle of girls, with any luck Lil will come through and help her out. Hell, I didn't even think about Lil until now, she must be thinking this is sorta crazy herself. I am sure that she knows and that is one conversation I truly don't want to have with her. I have always hung out with Lil more than I ever did with Sadie but that doesn't mean I want to have a discussion about why I am head over heels for a girl that is so much younger than me, hell I am gonna be 17 in a couple of months.

I know Lil and Sadie aren't your typical 13/14 year old girls but still they still have friends that play with dolls and other children's toys. I feel like a perv and that is exactly what Brey is going to think too, not to mention the rest of the school. It's not like I want to jump right into the sack with her I mean I really really want her to be my girl forever. These feelings are crazy, they have to be…where is she it has been like 10 minutes already. If she is not out here in another 3 minutes I am gonna go find her and drag her away from class, I have to see her…NOW.

I smell her before I see her or even hear her footsteps, she is almost here my whole body does a happy dance at the mere thought of seeing her, talking to her, touching her. I smile as she rounds the corner, with a scowl on her face that quickly turns to a smile just as quickly as she sees mine. A scowl, was she mad that I wanted to see her?

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Yeah, Hi is that all I get after the scene you caused, you do know that I wasn't alone when you so adamantly wrap your arms around me?"

I smirked at the memory of having my arms around her, letting all those girls know who I wanted, "Yeah, did they give you a hard time?"

"A hard time, Tal that is anything but what they gave me…you do realize that half the school wants you and since you embraced me so affectionately they wouldn't settle for me saying you were just my brother's friend, the whole school is gonna know by lunch time." She says standing there with her hands on her hips, darn is she cute when she is mad is all my pathetic brain can think about.

"Don't worry I'll just have to push up my talk with your brother before I end up with a black eye from him and the rest of the guys." I smirk again but not at the fact that I will miss eating lunch with her, instead I will be out here talking with my best friends about how I have the hots for one of their little sisters.

"Fine, just don't make a scene." She says sighing and approaching me.

I smile at her and wrap my arms around her and for the moment I am just content to hold my Sadie in my arms.


	8. To Anger a Wolf

**Okay another chapter hope you like probably not the most imaginative but what can i say other than oh well it is what my fingers wrote.....Thanks for those who reviewed glad someone is reading :)**

Chapter 8 To anger a wolf

We stay out back until lunch hour, dread washing over my soul as I walk into the lunch room, Sadie clinging to my hand with a desperate need to keep me close to her. The need rages in me too, and all too soon I will need to leave her to face what I am sure is a very anger Brey. We had so recently talked about this very concept of little sisters, I groan aloud as we step into view and hearing range.

Drakes voice resounds loud silencing the cafeteria's lunch room banter, "Your bestfriend's little sister Gray, what couldn't get any from anyone else, pathetic."

I feel my eyes want to roll into the back of my head as I realize the rumors have indeed been blown out of proportion. My eyes scan the room and drop onto the table where my friends are, Arden, Brey, and Emry are leaning, waiting against the table shooting me and Sadie a look that can only mean one thing. I wouldn't leave the lunch room without a fist securely planted on my jaw. He thinking I am screwing his little sister, and like any good friends Arden and Emry are just as pissed.

Taking in the situation I suddenly am well aware that the whole lunch crowd is watching mine and Sadie's slow progression towards her brother, my friend. Brey is tense, but something is off he is shaking slightly, with anger I suppose, but…

I stop about halfway to the table and look at Sadie for the first time since we entered the room, she looks beyond terrified, of what I wonder? I bring her hand to my mouth and gently kiss her knuckles before I drop her hand, there is no way she is confronting Brey with me.

"I'll see you after school if all goes well…" I whisper and lock eyes with her before sending her into the waiting grasp of her friends, of which she probably didn't even see.

As Lil pulls her away from me I confidently walk up to Brey and look him square in the eye daring him to start something right here.

"Outside Now!" He grumbles walking past me and hitting my shoulder roughly with his. Arden and Emry give me a heated look and follow him brushing past me forcing me to follow them.

"You're in for it now Gray, looks like Uley is gonna kick your ass." Drake and Walker laugh as I walk by.

"Shut it, Drake." I snarl at him forgetting myself, forgetting who I'm talking to.

"Don't even think I didn't hear that, when Uley gets done with you your mine."

Great now I have the guys mad at me and on top of that Drake thinks I have offended him or something, could my day get any better and worse at the same time. Right now I could care less about Drake my only concerns are Sadie and Brey and well not getting my ass kicked. Drake will probably just kick my ass for fun after school, not something he hasn't done before, hell I have no chance against him and his goons.

I follow them out the back door of the school, a couple teachers stare as we make our way out of the building. They can't stop us from going outside during lunch that is, I'm sure they know what is going on, teachers seem to have a 6th sense about that sometimes. Just like they know, they know better than to try and stop it.

The outside air does nothing for the anger I feel, suppressing the urge to shift into a wolf is beyond agonizing nevertheless I can't let it control me. I take a deep breath letting the cold air chill my lungs and drive away the need I have to become a four-legged beast. I am not going to give in and before I can even think Arden's fist collides with the side of my face knocking me backwards off guard. Pain is not anything I worry for but by the look on Arden's face his hand sure took the grunt of the punch.

"What the hell is going on?" Brey yells at me drawing near me shaking slightly and I throw my head back at the realization, how can this get any worse. I have to get rid of Emry and Arden before Brey loses it completely.

"Just calm down everyone…" I start walking away from the three of them but not backing down.

"Shit, how long has this been going on? Why are you fucking with my sister behind my back?" Brey shouts at me his trembling hands becoming more noticeable.

"Can we just talk this out alone Brey, I don't need an audience?" I say quietly looking down hoping for him to understand that they need to leave.

He looks at me, the hurt in his eyes is almost masked behind the anger but I can see that he will concede. My mind reeling at the implications that this could have on my friendships with not only the guys standing before me but also Lil and Sadie. Would Arden allow me to be near his little sister now that this betrayal is so obvious? I feel like shit already having hid this from my friends.

"Come on, Talin walk with me…go back inside." He says walking into the trees just beyond where we were standing, and I am relieved at the sound of him telling the other two to step down and leave.

I follow him hoping to keep him calm, but now that we are alone the prospects of him shifting are not quite as threatening. He stops about 30 yards into the forest and turns swiftly around glaring at me.

"Tell me what the hell is going on and you better now freaking lie to me Talin." Brey says with a commanding voice that rings loud in my ears.

"I know I should have told you before you found out by some rumor, shit man, I can't get her out of my mind. I really like her and I want her and my mind is reeling but I couldn't fight it any longer." I say standing my ground looking him in the eyes the entire time.

"Damn it don't tell me that, she is only 14 geesh…I know you Talin and I don't think that is a good thing right now."

"Sadie is anything but innocent Brey, hell she hangs out with plenty of guys much older than me, I hope you would rather she be with me than Nolin or the other scum she is so inclined to screw around with."

He swears under is breath and turns away from me rubbing his hand across his scalp and through his hair.

"Are you telling me my sister is a slut?" He asks his temper now flaring again.

"I don't know I haven't had the time to ask her who she has screwed, I just know I'm not on that list, yet."

"Yet!" He whirls around and just like that a loud snap and he has sprouted fur and collapsed on all fours before me.

"Shit." I say as I struggle to shed my clothes quickly to shift.

The instant I shift I hear the chaotic thoughts of Brey, shit are we telepathic or something.

"Calm down," I think hoping he can hear me.

"What the hell did he do to me? Did he slip me some kind of drug? I must be hallucinating." I hear Brey's voice in my head scream.

"Calm down, I didn't give you any drugs." I think hoping the idiot can hear me.

"Talin?"

"Yeah, it's me now if you would please calm down so I can explain what just happened to you and what happened to me a couple of weeks ago."

"Shit, shit, shit…do I have paws?"

"Yes, you have paws you are a wolf, a black wolf if you must know, but I doubt you care at the moment. So what I need to tell you is that this is why we have be separated from the others our whole life just incase this would happen. It is something that is in our DNA in our blood passed down through the generations…I don't know how or why and according to the elders most of the information about this has been lost. As soon as you are able to change back we will need to go to the elders, Clearwater will explain it to you better than I can, I have a tendency not to pay attention so the details are a bit fuzzy."

He isn't running from me that is good, he isn't growling at me also good. Attacking me, nope hasn't done that yet I guess he might be in shock.

"Shut up, Talin I can hear you."

"As I can hear your every thought also, so since you can hear my thoughts you know very well that I have the utmost respect for your sister."

"Shit you kissed her." He swears.

"If you really can read my mind you know damn well she kissed me first." I laugh at his growl.

"Don't think about it again I can only take so much."

"Fine, but I hope you can be good about this your still one of my best friends and now your part of my pack.

"How do I change back? I've had enough of this crazy mind reading stuff."

"You probably won't be able to shit back just yet; it took me a bit at first."

"Great."

"It will take you even longer before you can control it, looks like you get a weeks vacation or so." I laugh aloud causing myself to make a silly sounding bark.

"Do your parents know?"

"Of course not, don't worry the tribal council will take care of it all once we get over there after we change back."

"Are you sure you didn't drug me, cause this sure doesn't feel real."

"Yeah, you get use to it…but you can't tell anyone or let anyone see you."

"Sure you think I want to be the next exhibit at the circus 'incredible wolf man' or science experiment for some government lab, No thanks."

"Yeah K, Come on follow me, it should be a bit before you are able to change back might as well not waste the rest of the afternoon." I say jumping in the air and trotting through the forest.


	9. Starting the Pack

**Next chapter is here for all who care to read Thanks to all who have reviewed i appreciate it keeps me going still struggling with this story it is not what i intended to write but nevertheless it is what i wrote haha appearently .... life goes on even when you can't write what you want to cause your brain won't let you well ENjoY**

Chapter 8 Starting the Pack

Brey keeps pace with me, having another wolf to run through the trees with sent my emotions of happiness soaring and a feeling of utter belonging surged through me with every step. My paws pounding on the forest floor drawing a beat steady and true are now not so idol and complacent I realize as I take in the rhythm of 8 paws pounding out something beyond the mere patter of our furry feet. The constant drumming only interrupted when our feet leave the earthen surface to soar into the air over a log or just to spite the other.

I turn and nip at his shoulder catching him and myself off guard and in turn we both crash to the forest floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Having four legs is much more difficult than having only two.

Before I know it the forest is starting to darken and I know we must head back, back to where my clothes are on the edge of the forest. Drake hopefully has forgotten that he wanted to see me, left with his cronies, to deal with me another day. Sadie should have gone home, she better not be mad at me, I was suppose to meet her.

"Don't worry I'll take the blame for you on that one." I hear Brey voice inside my head.

I phase back as we reach the clearing where this all started, and quickly put my clothes back on. I turn to stare at the wolf before me once dressed. He physically is larger than me, although I doubt we would ever have the need to fight each other, we are friends right what could he ever do to anger me enough to attack him as a wolf. Happy I have my thoughts to myself, I wonder what I need to do to help him change back, and hell what is he gonna wear.

"Uhhhh, why don't you just wait here for a moment we can't have you wondering around town naked." I say warily not quite certain of where to get clothes for him, the school is the closest building.

The black wolf just stares at me his head slightly cocked to the side as I walk out of the forest and towards the school building. I roll my eyes at my luck, the coach of some school team has the gym door propped open as he waits for all the students to leave after practice.

"Hey Coach," I say with a grin, "Ya think I can go inside and get my history book, I forgot to bring it home earlier."

He smiles at me and gives me a slight nod as I walk past him and into the almost deserted school. I swing back around and through the other entrance into the locker rooms and grab some discarded sweats and a team shirt for Brey, they stink but hell he can't be too picky he has no clothes. I leave through a different door, tactfully avoiding the coach and head back into the woods where I left Brey.

The large black wolf I now recognize at Brey is lying down in the middle of the clearing where I left him. Almost peaceful look though if he is anything like me he is beyond peaceful, his mind trying to make sense of all of this wolf stuff. To top that off one of his closest friends is in love, no not in love just very fond of his kid sister. I throw the clothes towards him and they tumble about his head and fall to the side.

"Okay, now you need to relax, let a calm roll through your entire body. Remember what it is like to wiggle your own toes, to feel your fingers extend and clench. Pull out any memories you have that are distinctly human, imagine the sound of your voice, the feeling of walking on two feet again, or simply the feeling of the dirt beneath your bare skin." I rub my neck nervously wondering if I am helping him at all.

It takes about thirty minutes for Brey to probably grasp what I was telling him and to change back. He pulls the clothes on with a disgusted grimace only glancing at me once finished with a silent question of what now?

"Come on, Clearwater is probably pissed at me, not to mention your sister as well, and lets pray we don't run into Drake or Walker as we head over to the Council building." I sigh heading out of the safety of the woods and into the open.

The Council building isn't far from school being in that nothing in La Push is far from anything really. The back door swings open before I have a chance to open it, not surprising Clearwater is the one waiting on the other end of the door opening. I smile sheepishly and glance back at Brey who looks white and pale even with his tan complexion.

"Sorry I'm late had a bit of a problem with Brey here." I smirk at the old man as he motions us into the dimly lit building.

"Take a seat." I roll my eyes and from then on out I tune of most of what the old man and Brey discuss not entirely wanting to endure the interrogation I myself had previously gone through. I want to know what Sadie is doing, is she mad at me for not coming back to school?

"Talin?" I hear loudly breaking my thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask stunned at the look Clearwater is giving me.

"I said you can go, but I am afraid Brey will more than likely be staying here for the time being, you know."

I sigh, "I'll see ya tomorrow Brey, don't worry too much they will let you leave as soon as they are sure you aren't gonna hurt anyone or change in the middle of math class." I laugh easing his tension a slight bit before heading out the back door, once outside my mind quickly jumps to thoughts of Sadie.


	10. Skillful Art of Avoidance

**EnJOY Thanks for all you who Reviewd Favd or Alertd **

Chapter 10 Skillful Art of Avoidance

"Okay, so what is up with you and Brey joining some geeky junior tribal council thingy?" Sadie asks me bright and earlier the next day at school. Lil and Sadie cornered me on the side of the school building only seconds after I popped onto campus. Inwardly I groan at the annoyance of the question, but on an all too closer level all I can see is the glint in Sadie's eyes as a tad bit of anger slices through her sheer annoyance at the thought of me and Brey geeking out.

"It's nothing, they probably made him join like they did me, it is entirely not my choice or his to be part of anything remotely close to the council, hell I live to annoy the piss out of those bastards." I say smirking at the two girls before me.

"That is not what Brey said, mom and dad are pleased as hell but I don't ever recall there being a junior tribal council before." Sadie remarks looking at me accusingly.

"Yeah how come we have never heard of it before?" Lil questions fishing for more answers.

"I don't know, all I know is that they want to punish me for something and what better way than inserting themselves securely into my personal life, forcing me to attend their hideous meetings." I say shrugging and fainting outrage.

"So is that what happened yesterday then, you and Brey were caught ditching the rest of school and fighting or something by the council." Sadie asks, "That why you didn't have time to meet me after school?"

"Yeah something like that but you don't have to worry about Brey…we worked it all out more or less."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Drake's car pull up to the school and I cringe at the thought of actually confronting him. Hell, I think I need to be away from school again, life here is getting beyond stressful.

"I…uh have to go, I'll see you two later hopefully." I say quickly with a small smile and duck around back of the school to find an alternate entrance. The last thing I need today is Drake and Walker on my ass for mouthing off to him. I really hope he never changes into a werewolf that would be a day in the life of Satan.

"So Talin did you murder Brey in the woods yesterday, I don't see him at school." I hear Arden's snide comment echo down the hall towards me Emry standing by his side laughing.

"Asshole." I say under my breath as I try and regain my composure and quite the slight trembling of my hands. This anger thing is turning out to be more complicated than I first thought.

I quickly turn the other direction veering away from our hall and directly into my first period class, filling my head with useless information will be a welcomed distraction from the harsh words from my still upset friends. Of course it won't do any good to tell them that everything is fine between me and Brey that is until Brey comes back to school, hell they probably suspect he is in the hospital or something.

The rumors are flying and the whispers and glares do not settle my nerves any. Small school gossip is not a good thing when you are to topic of three of the largest rumors to go around. 1. My supposed relationship with Sadie an 8th grader. 2. The beating and hospitalization of one of my bestfriends. 3. Darke wants me dead. These on there own would be cause for concern let alone at the same time.

As I make my way to the lunchroom carefully avoiding the precise crossroads where I would have to speak to any of my so-called friends, I am pulled quickly into an empty classroom by the sleeve of my t-shirt.

"What the hell!" I gasp as I try and steady myself in the darkened room.

"You can't go in there." Lil says looking at me intently.

"Go in where and why not?" I ask slightly taken back by her dramatic behavior.

"Arden and Emry are over reacting and Drake is looking for you if you haven't noticed. Emry won't let Sadie leave the lunchroom spouting some shit about protecting her honor." Lil whispers in a hushed yell.

"Can my life get any more complicated, hell only a month ago my biggest concern was what I was going to do after school? Now I have crazy old men hounding me, my best friends accusing me of murder and holding the girl I love hostage in the lunchroom while a psycho searches the crowds so that he can pound me into the ground." I rant and spew my brain out to Lil, who of course listens intently.

"Wait what did you say?...you said love didn't you…Oh my gosh, Talin! You think you are in love with her!" Lil says shrieking and bouncing up and down before me. "Have you told her…no you haven't I would have already heard about it, shit you have to tell her! She will totally go postal on your ass if you do and not the bad kind of postal like kick you in the balls or something but the crazy as shit kind like jumping your bones against the nearest secluded spot kind!" Lil yelps out quickly blowing my mind out of my head at the words and the speediness that she says them.

"Slow down you are speaking like a monkey on acid…"

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what I didn't comprehend a single word you spoke." I admit she can get quite crazy when she is excited, the only thing worse is when she and Sadie are excited together then it is utter chaos. However, Sadie reacts a bit differently not so much shrieking and bouncing as swearing and jumping. I know, I know subtle difference, guess you can only understand if you are indeed an eyewitness.

"Tell her you love her duh?"

"What?"

"Nevermind, boys geesh, well back to the topic of your immediate existence, how are you going to escape all the chaos in the lunchroom today?"

"Well if we keep contemplating what I am going to day for another say 10 minutes I will not have to follow through since the bell with undoubtedly ring on queue, you sure know how to take up my time this morning." I say rolling my eyes but grateful at the same time for her warning.

"You didn't really hurt Brey did you?" All I can do to react to that question is laugh and smile at her ignorance.

"You know Talin, I never thought things would change…" Lil smile at me with a hint of amusement in her eyes as her meaningfully looks at me.

"Never thought I would want them to." I sigh glancing at the clock again to check the time.

"You know it must be weird for you seeing her the way you do, cause you know it was just 2 summers ago that you were teasing us and calling us silly names to get us to cry."

I smile sheepishly at her wondering why my mind works like it does, I still haven't figured it out, when did Lil and Sadie become girls rather than children. I have not idea?

The bell rings and I glance at Lil once more before heading to my next class with dread since the very people I am trying to avoid will also be in attendance. Teacher interception is my only hope.

Luck has my side, or not depending how you take it. A test. Yes, I forgot to study but hell at least no one will be able to confront me during class. I'll bomb it more than likely seeing as I didn't even know we had one until today. Luck has my back until the final bell rings, I allow Arden to push me up against a locker by my neck, not wanting to snap him into with my enhanced strength, he taunts me and throws out a bunch of crap that I for one wasn't much concerned with. He is full of shit only he doesn't know it yet. I escape his grasp as quickly and with as little force as I can muster and race down the halls to the front door.

The concrete outside makes my head crack sickenly as I plummet to the ground, the force behind this sudden fall—Drake's outstretched arm. He clotheslined me in front of half the school, my breath is knocked out of me and I am stunned as I stare up at his laughing face.

"You know Gray, I seem to remember wanting to speak with you yesterday about this time." He sneers at me as he casually kicks one of my outstretched legs.

I remain silent as I feel my control loosening and goosebumps start to rise on my skin, something I noticed happens just before the shakes begin.

"Look he is too scared to do anything but lie there, bet he is ready to piss himself at the mere thought of facing me without his friends, too bad for you, you had to go and fuck around with the little sister." Drake tries taunting me, and yeah it is working, making me beyond mad, but instead I rise to my feet and walk away towards the woods. Nothing is worth changing into a wolf in public, old Clearwater if anything pounded that into my head.


	11. Trespassing

**Okay hope you like i actually do like this chapter firs time in a while for this story that i like what i write but i hope you enjoy Thanks to all who like the stroy and have reviewd or faved or alerted makes me update sooner..... ENJOY **

Chapter 11 Trespassing

I head over to meet with Clearwater narrowly escaping from Drake in the woods he actually followed me after I walked away from him. What is with this guy lately he has never been this determined to fight someone. Relaying my information to Clearwater and then receiving some postponed reaming about not noticing signs of Brey's transformation before it actually happened. Well, sue me for not noticing that my friend who I was trying to avoid cause I seriously just wanted to make out with his little sister was showing symptoms of transforming into a werewolf. Hell, I am only a fucking teenager here and Clearwater is telling me I am in charge and the leader of the pack. Simplicity has never been part of my life, why should I expect it now?

I head away from the council building in serious need of some time in the woods; Brey is still in there and probably will be for at least another 2 hours or so. Stashing my clothes in a hollow log not wanting anyone to think I am a forest wondering nudist if anyone finds them, and concentrate on bringing my wolfier side out. Anger, rage, and all around aggression seem to do the trick, not like I don't have enough problems right now to bring everything to the forefront of my mind to change quickly enough.

The pads of my feet feel tender against the rocky ground I am standing on; my claws flex unconsciously digging into the dirt sending slight tingles up my legs and to my spine. The sensation of feeling the ground beneath my four legs will never get old. I crane my neck into the air fighting back the urge to howl, seeing as it isn't dark and I am pretty close to town I know I have to restrain myself. The wind blows scents of the sea towards me and the salty brine smell overwhelms my senses just before I bound off into the deeper depths of the forest. I let the run take over me the wind through my fur and the edginess of the guttural vocalizations emanating from my mouth make my run that much more thrilling.

A scent catches my nose and I clamor to a stop, my claws digging into the murky ground beneath my paws, sloshes send the muck flying into my underbelly as I slide falling to my with my forearms against the ground my backside lurching into the air. I whip around my eyes blazing with interest in the particular scent, familiar yet unknown and unmistakable at the same time. I see nothing my nose twitches towards the smell and instinctively I follow it without so much as another thought.

Brown fur flashing in front of my path whipping around so closely I don't know what to think, I round about and crouch low hoping not to encounter another large predator a bear or a mountain lion who knows what is out here. Oh right I should too bad I lack an attention span in school…nobody warned me that I would actually have a use for the knowledge they were trying to impart on us.

I lock eyes with the large form in front of me, hauntingly familiar eyes—not of an animal but of a human. How the hell is there another wolf out here in my woods? I crouch low not taking my eyes off the large wolf before me, it is much larger than I and although I am far from a cuddly lap dog I sure as hell couldn't take down that monstrosity. Are there other werewolves besides ours? Where and how did this one come across me and why?

Before I can think another thought, a low growl erupts from its throat and it leaps off into the trees. Stunned I just stare at where it disappeared as I wonder and pray it does not come back and kill me. Hell, how am I going to be the leader of the pack if I am scared of another of our kind? An intruder was just in our woods and I felt like cowering and rolling over like a scared little puppy.

My evening run ruined, I head back to my log and get my clothes back on, looking around worried at the prying eyes of any nearby hikers. Nudity is just not my favorite thing in the world; Hell nudists must have some damn strong self-confidence to strut around among several others who are also nude. I wonder how…No I stop myself from going down that train of thought, not wanting to picture nude beaches or resorts and the etiquette for such events along with the do's and don'ts of how to greet another nude person. I mean you can't just walk up and shake hands with another naked guy that might get awkward especially if anything other than hands touched. Okay I am stopping now before my brain gets out of hand.

I decide to head home not wanting my mother to piss at me for being out without doing my homework; I will tell Clearwater about the trespassing wolf tomorrow. It can't really be that big of a deal can it.

Once I have satisfied my mother that homework is complete and eaten enough to make her shutter I find myself once again jumping out my bedroom window. Sadieis the only thought on my mind as my feet usher me towards her house. Brey would most likely be exhausted from his events today with the council ha, at least I'm not their only toy anymore.

Her light is on as I slink up to her house once again in the middle of the night, seems like it is gonna be part of our relationship at least for now since school is beyond chaos right now.

"Sadie!" I yell whisper towards her window as I through a small stone towards it.

"Oh My, Gosh! What the hell happened today?" I hear her say quietly but equally shocked to see me.

"Come out and I'll fill you in."

"Why don't you come up? Everyone is asleep." She says tempting me to sprint and try to jump free form into her window from where I stand.

"What do you expect me to just scale the side of your house like a damn monkey?" I laugh.

"No, go climb the tree around back and I'll let you in Katlin's window."

I raise my eyebrows at the suggestion, Katlin is her youngest sister she is nearly two. There shouldn't be any worries of waking the brat up, but then again I have never been one for sneaking into a girl's room at 2 a.m. "Okay." I shrug giving in to my desire to see her, talk to her, and to hold her.

I head around back, very familiar with the house and yard, the tree also having climbed it a time or two before. I scale the tree with more grace than I have ever had and walk a thick branch towards the window of Katlin's room. Seconds before I arrive to the end of he branch Sadie props the window open and I with no such grace as I had in climb hurl myself into the window, stumbling and grasping for purchase before I thud to the ground. I right myself to see Sadie fighting back laughter and quickly head for her room and out of the baby infused nursery.

"You'll have to work on the entrance." Sadie says as she enters her room shutting and locking the door behind her. I sit on the edge of her bed and she joins me but sits at the other end.

"Yeah well, first time isn't always as perfect as you believe it to be." I chuckle at her frown.

"So I suppose you managed to escape all the perils of the day since you are here?"

"Yeah well, thanks to Lil for warning me and for my quick get away from Drake…everything didn't go according to plan but I escaped with my head still attached."

"Ardenand the guys are still pretty upset about the whole thing since Brey hasn't been at school," She says tracing the pattern on her comforter.

"What do you think about it all?" I ask dreading the answer thinking of all the negative responses that could be forming in her head.

"Well, at first I thought I was dreaming, but Lil pointed it out that I am not. I do wonder though why me…I'm so much younger than you and hell Talin it is sort of creepy when I think about it an all though you don't seem to mind." She says shyly, when has Sadie ever been shy.

"It's not that I haven't thought about it and all, you know the creepy aspects so to speak, but I can't get you out of my head…my every thought seems to lead to you…you know like that place in history class where they say all roads led to a certain town cause that town was the most important so who could think of traveling any where else. It is like that with you, Sadie, all thoughts in my head some how end up back to you." I explain and as I finish my ramblings, I realize my hand has found its way to her bare thigh, just below the hem of her pj shorts. Trailing small patterns over her warm flesh makes me nervous with some kind of anticipation, in that she is allowing me to touch her, she is accepting of my advances. Shit, my hand halts abruptly as I realize that what ever I want to do can't come next for the next time Brey and I change together I could spill everything with a single thought.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asks her hand covering mine where it halted movement on her thigh.

"Nothing, I just don't want to rush anything." I stammer now suddenly not feeling any confidence what so ever.

"You may not know this Talin but you are not the first guy who has had their hands on me." Sadie says and I flinch not wanting to know, but desperately wanting to hell she is so young.

"Don't Sadie, it's not like that…I mean I don't want to rush into anything I mean I haven't even taken you out on a date yet. I don't want to screw this up before it has even started."

She sighs clearly at a loss for what to say or do next. I have officially ruined what could have been a fun night of mind numbing making out. I am in a girl's room at 2 in the morning and I am worried about my morals and on top of that we almost just discussed her sexual history, I cringe not wanting her to have a sexual history but wondering how far she has gone at the same time. Curiosity killed the cat but hell so can a wolf.

"I better get going." I mutter to break the silence.

"No." She says firmly.

"Why not?" I question without much gusto.

"Cause I want you to stay awhile longer until I fall asleep, then you can go." She says with large innocent eyes and a smile I know I could never refuse, so much different than the Sadie I came to know over the years.

She pulls me down next to her on the bed, I let her take the lead, cause to be honest I have no clue what I am doing—never having spent the night at a girl's house before. She flicks out the light and I wrap my arm around her and bravely pull her close against my body.

"So warm…" She mutters sleepily and I find my eyelids slowly close ending all my hopes of escaping before sleep grasps me.


	12. Wake up Call

**Okay here is another chapter hope its good i have trouble keeping my charaters staright hope you dont ...Enjoy**

Chapter 12 Wake up Call

"Sadie your going to be late for school!" I hear a motherly voice yell up the stairs.

"Shit!"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Sadie whispers at me with widen eyes.

"I must have fell asleep." I reply sleepily.

"Well, how do you think you're going to get out of here without being sighted?"

"I don't know."

Sadie's door swings open, "Sadie are you awak…" Sadie's mother starts but stops instantly in shock upon my appearance in her daughter's bed. I smile sheepishly at her since I know her all to well seeing as Brey and I barely spent a day apart when we were younger. This must look really bad.

"Hi, Karen." I spit out awkwardly.

"Good morning Talin, didn't know you and my daughter were so close…but I would prefer that when you stay the night you spend the night in Brey's room instead seeing that it is highly inappropriate for a 16 nearly 17 year old boy to be sharing a bed with my barely 14 year old daughter." Crap she is talking to me really calm which can only mean one thing that she is beyond angry, Karen Uley prides herself on her calm demeanor, never yelling at her children but her point is always made and I am sure that this is long from over.

"Morning mom." Sadie says stretching, "I'm gonna head down stairs for some breakfast…you gonna want something Tal?"

"Sure, sure." I reply not quite sure what Karen is gonna let me do.

"Don't hurry I'm sure you both will be a little late for school today seeing as we have a lot to discuss, get going Talin I'm sure you want to eat." Karen says turning and leaving me alone in her daughter's bedroom.

I slowly head downstairs not wanting to run into any of the other Uleys. I am in luck it seems the only other Uley in the house seems to be Katlin who is bouncing around in her playpen. Sadie is at the kitchen table diving into some turnovers and milk beside her is another plate filled with a doughnut and a similar turnover to hers. I walk in and take a seat beside her feeling totally overwhelmed and uncomfortable.

"Milk or orange juice?" She asks standing up to get me a beverage.

"Milk thanks." I dig into my sugary breakfast thankful for the milk she is placing down before me, my appetite sure has increased since I changed the first time.

"Don't be so nervous, Tal…" She trails off as her mother enters the kitchen with a now free Katlin trailing behind her.

Karen sits down across from us at the kitchen table, her face a reserved calm that I as a frequent guest here have come to fear—the calmer she looks the angrier she truly is underneath. I shove the last of my breakfast into my mouth and swallow the last of my milk under her watchful eye, my heart beating faster, her eyes dart from me to Sadie as she collects her thoughts no doubt. The silence is getting to me I glance at Sadie who is slouched in her chair, her arms crossed, and a scowl is on her face but her eyes are on her mother.

"Okay tell me what you were doing in my daughter's bedroom…and I want the truth." Her eyes narrow in on me.

"I snuck into your house last night and I fell asleep before I could sneak back out." I confess.

"Got that part already kid, I want the when, the how, the why, and it once again better be the truth."

"Well, the when was around 2 in the morning or so…the how would be through your daughter's window." I take a deep breath for the next part and glance around the room at everyone, Sadie is still pouting showing her real age at the moment while her mother is waiting patiently for me to continue. "I wanted to talk to her without yelling at her from the bottom of her window."

"Talking are you seriously telling me that was all you had in mind when you climbed in her window in the middle of the night, Hell Talin you're nearly 17 I was young once to, so don't tell me you only wanted to talk to her."

"I may have had uhhh, thoughts but you know me better than that Karen or at least I think you would."

"How long has this been going on under my nose?"

"Not long." I say quietly.

"Mom are you done yet." I hear Sadie almost whine beside me once again reminding me that she is indeed only 14.

"Go run along and get ready for school I want to talk to Talin alone for a moment." Karen says to Sadie who gratefully gets up leaving me at the mercy of her mother.

"Okay…Talin you are like the other son I never had and I know you are a fine young man but if I ever catch you or even suspect that you are spending the night here with Sadie again you will be answering to me in an entirely different manor than you have today. You may have it in your head that you have a crush on Sadie but you have to remember that she is quite a bit younger than you. You better have a long talk with Brey about this if you haven't already cause you know he isn't gonna like the idea too much and I don't want your friendship to suffer. I also suspect I don't need to tell you that if you so much as think about having sex with my daughter it will be the last thing you do, she is far too young to be having a sexual relationship with a guy." Karen says in a firmer voice than I have ever heard her use. "I am not going to tell you not to see her cause Lord knows that will just have you both sneaking around here and that most certainly will lead to sex in the woods." My face reddens at her comment seeing as that was where our first kiss was.

"Now you better get home and to school and don't think I won't be calling your mother."

I roll my eyes in response, not wanting to hear what my mom has to say about this all. Karen laughs at me as I head out her back door.


	13. Mysteries revealed

**Okay here is another chapter hope you like it is longer than normal ---had to read through my story to remember what i wrote so i can keep things straight and i relized i have bad spelling and grammer sometimes oops sorry i guess never claimed to be an English major haha anyway ENjoy :)**

Chapter 13 Mysteries reveled

Late to school and on top of that my mother is probably going to rip me a new one when I get home today. I finally get to school by 3rd period, yeah I took my time so sue me why don't you and with lunch around the corner I couldn't think of anything better than being halled out of school for something like being sued. I still haven't seen Drake but it hasn't stopped his cronies from glaring at me, my so called friends haven't said a word either. I never knew life could be this complicated, everything just keeps getting worse. If Karen knew how crazy my life is right now she wouldn't call my mother.

I spent lunch out back of the school with Lil, this time she brought me some food, a couple snack cakes and a soda. Sadie was cornered and forced to sit at our table by Arden once again, he is playing honorary big brother and forgetting about his own little sister. Guess I am not a threat to her.

"So when is Brey coming back to school?" Lil asks fiddling with some grass.

"Why you askin me?"

"Cause you seem to know what is going on and it wasn't so long ago that you mysteriously disappeared from school."

"Right…I haven't talked to him about it but he should be back soon, I'll let you know tomorrow."

"So Sadie and you were both late to school today, she wouldn't tell me why but of course you will spill your guts cause that is just how you are." Lil says giving me a wide-eyed innocent pleading look.

"I can't…come on Lil, she's your best friend, and if you couldn't get it out of her than I don't think I should tell you." I grumble almost plead with her.

"C'mon if you don't tell me I'll just assume the worst…I'll play dumb if she ever does tell me…c'mon Taaaaaaall…" She whines making me want to tell her, I always tell her things that I would never tell her older brother or the rest of the guys.

I let out a deep breath and glance at her out of the corner of my eye, "Don't let her know I told you but she and I slept together last night." And with those words her shriek rings in my ear making me wince.

"You didn't…wow that is a big deal and I can't…"

"No, I mean we didn't have sex, I fell asleep in her bed next to her and Karen kinda caught us this morning."

"Really, good okay cause I don't think Sadie is ready to you know…" Lil trails off blushing a bit as if she just realized we were talking about sex.

"I know, I don't think I could yet, not that I wouldn't want to but I just couldn't…"I sigh not really wanting to explain my fucked up logic.

"Gotchya no sex for Talin and Sadie until further notice." Lil laughs now smirking at me.

"You are so weird sometimes." I chuckle and wonder how the hell I am going to get through the next couple of days.

"You don't have much room to talk." Lil laughs.

I laugh and stand up as the bell chimes for our next class, "See ya later."

She flicks her wrist at me in a wave and we head off in opposite directions her to PE and me to science class. It really sucks not being able to see Sadie while I am at school, Brey needs to get back here and run interference or something. Arden and Emry are beyond livid with me, ya think he would stop his own sister from seeing me but I guess you can't tell Lil what to do. It is odd that Sadie is taking their crap, guess she doesn't want to make a scene, but truthfully I have no clue why Sadie does anything. I guess I need to get to know her better.

Know her better, how can I have a relationship with this girl when I and instantly pop into a wolf at a moments notice. My mind wonders as I trek through the woods on another field assignment with my science class. We are studying the local ground plants today, learning what is edible and what is poisonous. I have never been a salad person so why do I care if I can eat something that grows on the ground. I stick close to the group not wanting any trouble from my many enemies I have acquired recently.

The real punishment comes during PE where we thankfully have a free day thus we all get to play what ever game we want to for the last hour and a half of school. As usual teams are chosen and before I know it I am in the middle of a heated game of football. No padding no rules and a bunch of guys who want me pounded into the ground are conveniently on the opposite team as I am. After being tackled for the fifth time I have had enough and head towards the locker rooms, leaving a little early will have no effect on the rest of my day.

First things first I have to head over to talk to Clearwater about that large brown wolf I say yesterday. He is not going to be happy about me waiting so long to tell him. I walk in the back door of the council building and halt mid-step. Clearwater is standing there with a young man who looks about 25 or so. He is wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans and has a wild look in his eyes, something dark residing deep within his irises. I glance around the room noticing right off that Brey is not here, odd.

Clearwater catches my eye and motions for me to step forward, I hesitate and falter as the mystery man turns and looks in my direction. His eyes do more than just glance at me, they seem to see something more maybe an understanding.

"Talin why don't you come in here there is someone I think you should meet." Clearwater's strong and gruff voice beckons me towards him. My feet move me forcing me to act against my weary mind.

"Why don't we go into the other room and have a seat?" The strange man says motioning towards one of the smaller meeting rooms.

I follow the two men into the meeting room and take a seat at the small table across from the two men. The tension in the room is high probably radiating off of me as I become more nervous about what this is about. The man before me is clearly of our descent the common features strong on his face as well as in his complexion; however, I have never before laid eyes on him before.

"Talin this is Quil Ateara he has come back to La Push to offer his help, although he has only just arrived I believe you met him in the woods yesterday." Clearwater says with his strong voice silently accusing me of not telling him important details.

My eyes widen at his statement but I quickly recover pulling back my shock not wanting to look weak in the eyes of this man before me. I glance at him trying to remember what the brown wolf looked like, pulling the memory into my mind's eye.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday, but I was a little shocked not being able to hear you while in wolf form." Quil says speaking slowly obviously concentrating solely on what he is saying.

"That's okay, really I was a bit distracted myself." I say remembering the emotions I was fighting that night, I see him nod slightly acknowledging my statement.

"Talin I don't think you understand the significance of Quil's presence, he can answer your questions he knows all the secrets that have been lost…he is the Quil the stories speak of." Clearwater speaks and it takes my brain a while to process that the man before me is that much older than he appears somehow he stayed young even after so many years.

I am stunned into silence as I look at the man before me, his hard expression softens a bit as he obviously takes in my shock.

"I was informed by a friend that a new pack was forming due to a increase in the vampire activity in the area, not that we have to worry seeing as the activity which signaled your current condition are far from dangerous." He says in a monotone but with a smile.

"So you have been running as a wolf for 80 years?" I say in disbelief.

"A little longer than that your information is a little messed up, but yeah that is why I haven't aged." He says his voice trying out a bit more inflection as he speaks.

My brain still can't grasp what it happening, in front of me is a wolf from the legendary wolf pack that the council told me about. Wow, he knew all the wolves, he was one. It is all so unbelievable.

Clearwater clears his throat as he stands up abruptly, "Why don't you two go for a walk or something Brey should be on his way back here and I don't think he is quite ready for all of this." He says motioning with is hand for us to leave.

I hesitantly follow Quil out of the council building and towards the woods, I guess he feels more comfortable when he isn't out in the open. He isn't much taller than me but far more muscular, it is noticeable by his scent that he has bathed and cleaned himself up recently, must be why he doesn't look like a caveman, cause only after one night of running in the woods I look pretty dirty.

"After I saw you last night in the woods I followed your scent back to the council building and knew that there were two of you and that you were meeting with the old man. Early this morning I sought out Clearwater and told him who I was and cleaned myself up a bit knowing you would show up to speak with him eventually."

I laughed, putting that much trust in me showing up to talk with the old guy, if I wouldn't have seen you last night I probably would have skipped that chore today, got a few too many problems right now a little bigger than telling Clearwater who I think will pop next." I say now feeling a little more confident as we walk through the trees.

"Pop huh, who do you think is next based on your observations?"

"Well, I didn't know Brey was gonna until like a few minutes before he actually did, but well that was my fault for getting him pissed at me, but I think Drake is next he has been pretty irrational about trying to beat me up and all. Other than that I wouldn't know about Emry or Den they won't talk to me rationally right now and I haven't had much contact with the others at school been trying to keep out of there clutches so to speak since the beginning of this week." I explain suddenly feeling pretty incompetent.

He grunts at me, "Drake's bloodline is?"

"He is an Ateara, so I guess related to you somehow? But I hope he doesn't pop cause that would just make my life that much more complicated."

"Why? Your pack needs to get bigger not only for your sake but so that you can keep everyone safe."

"We do not get along, we run with different people…Arden Black is one of my best friends as well as his little sister Lil and because of that Drake and Walker want nothing more than to drive us into the dirt…" I trail off as I realize the whole reason for the feud is standing next to me, "Sorry." I mumble looking at him sheepishly.

"I guess there is a lot you don't know about, about wolves, about the past…" He sighs and sits down on a large log. "There is a lot I don't know too, why don't you tell me about yourself firstly and then explain to me about your school and your peers."

"I have a younger sister who is 10 and my mother and father are both thrilled that I have taken an interest in the tribal council cause I am not exactly the most behaved of teenagers. The tribal council knows me well," I smirk at the thought of how many punishments they have handed out to me over the years. I tell him about the school and the segregation that the council started apparently after he left town. I briefly go over information about my friends and Drake and his cronies not going into much detail about anyone other than those in my grade or older. I mention Lil and Sadie briefly but mostly due to my connections with them briefly. Throughout it all I avoid the details of my problems with my friends not wanting to worry the old werewolf with my trivial teenage problems.

"Wow," He exclaims after I finish, "A lot has changed since I was last around."

"This is how it always has been for me."

"I don't know where to begin it seems like you have lost so much information, it is almost like starting from scratch."

"Yeah well, all I know is that the first time I changed I thought I was out of my mind until the council dragged me away and explained what I am, but that is about all the information I know." I chuckle.

"Well, the reason you are uh, changed now is because of the vampires, I know you met one that is the reason I came back here…she contacted me to let me know a new pack was being formed although they thought they were far enough away not to affect your people. You seen our ancestors changed into wolves in order to protect their families from the vampires with red eyes—human blood drinkers. You have super strength, agility, and senses to help you with this task I am sure you have noticed. Since you do have one pack member you know about the telepathic abilities you share with each other in wolf form."

"Teleawhatits?"

"You can read each others minds, right?"

"Yeah."

"The less than obvious thing that I should tell you about is imprinting, it is something you can't control and something that can get you into a lot of trouble. Imprinting is when you find your soulmate so to speak, everything in your life readjusts to revolve around her. Imprinting can be the best or the worst moment in your life as you realize that the girl standing before you is your true match. The best if you are lucky enough for her to return your love right off the bat and the worst if you realize that not even imprinting is perfect, that it has to be worked at like any relationship, it can blow up in your face." He says with a saddened look on his face.

"So how do you know you imprinted or not?" I ask my mind suddenly steering towards Sadie.

"It will happen the first time you see her after you first change, from that moment on all your thoughts will in some form or another bring you back to her."

"Shit, no wonder…" I gasp as I realize why I suddenly couldn't keep my mind off of her.

"You have imprinted I take it." Quil says glancing at me with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, Sadie, one of my friends little sister." I say meekly.

He chuckles at my revelation, "Must have been hard not know what was going on, we all knew about imprinting from the first moment it happened to us…when I first saw her…anyway I'm glad you know now…"

This is so much to take in, so much more now to keep secret other than just being a wolf.

"There is more for you to know but I'll save it all for another time, we had a tradition back in my day…a telling of the legends around a bonfire down on the beach. It dates way back to before even my time."

We start on our way back towards the council building and one question keeps tugging at my mind something I can't push away. I am dying to ask him, my curiosity in overload. Just as we almost reach the edge of the trees my courage overcomes my anxiety.

"So why couldn't you talk to me when you were a wolf?"

"I believe it was because we are of two different packs, you are the leader or the Alpha of your pack while I have long been the leader of my own pack of one."

"Oh."

Our conversation ends as Brey comes into view waiting on the back steps of the building.

"Hey, Tal Clearwater says we can talk off if you are done talking to your new friend." Tal says greeting me with a slap on the back.

"Sure, sure… lets get outa here," I turn towards Quil, "Later, I'll see ya around right?"

"Sure," He laughs and for the first time his smile reaches his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Brey and I run off leaving Quil behind us, we don't phase cause I don't want Brey to know everything that me and Quil talked about just yet. I don't know what I think about it all either. A wolf here, from the original wolf pack, yeah he was a young wolf among the old legendary heroes but still he knew things about werewolves that I couldn't even imagine and what else could he know, secrets he holds.

Imprinting, soulmates, what does that even mean? Sadie.

"So have you heard that Arden and the guys are protecting your sister's honor?" I ask my friend as we walk lazily towards the other end of town.

"Sadie has said as much, I should be back in school by Monday and straighten it all out. I would have sooner but having that discussion might just send me over my limit of control."

"Sure, sure…" I say halting as we get to the point where we go our separate ways towards our own houses. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah,"

I second the front door closes behind me I hear it, a dish drops in the kitchen sink, the water is shut off, and my mother's voice echoes loud in my sensitive ears.

"Sit your ass down on the couch and don't you dare move!" How did she know it was mean hell I have a brother and a sister what about them. Must be some kinda freaky mother thing or the other two are already home.

I grudgingly lumber over to the couch and plop down not looking forward to this at all. My mother's face lacks the calm that Karen always has when angry and instead the outrage and disappointment show true. Her face is furrowed and eyes narrowed my view of her features unhindered by her long hair which is tightly pulled back into a harsh looking ponytail.

"What on earth were you thinking Talin corrupting that young girl, I had hoped I raised you better than this. You cannot be serious about her, she is just a child and you are nearly a grown man. Hell, you look more and more like your father everyday and in the past few months you hardly look like a teenager anymore." She rants her hands flying through the air with clear emotion.

"Mom." I try to get a word in but am cut off before I have time to make my case.

"Don't mom me, you screwed up! You will not continue to see this girl, I don't care if Karen doesn't have a problem with you dating her daughter me and your father do, and I will be damn stupid if I let my 16 year old son pull his girlfriend out of a cradle. It is not respectable or moral for you to think of her as anything but your friend little sister."

"Mom." I try again and once again I am shut out.

"No, don't tell me I am wrong because I will not have this whole town talking about my cradle robbing son, the next thing you know you'll have charges against you for statutory rape. I will not have you dishonor our family that way." My mother face now red and fluster as I sit before her trying not to take heart to everything she is saying cause there is no way I will stay away from Sadie let alone go back to thinking of her in a sisterly way.

"Are you done yet?" I droll off.

"Am I done yet? That is all you have to say for yourself?"

"Yeah, cause actually I don't give a shit if you think I acted inappropriate cause I sure as hell don't and if you think you can keep me and her apart you have another thing coming. And yeah I am raising my voice to you and you probably don't appreciate my tone but I just listened to you drone on about your opinion so you should probably respect my opinion as well, since as you said I am hardly a child myself."

"Get out, get out of my sight!" She yells at me and I take off up the stairs to my bedroom trying to clam the trembling my body has been overcame by since she told me to stay away from Sadie.


	15. traditions

**Okay i hope this chapter clears up any fogginess you may have had hmmmmm Thanks for the reviews love hearing from you even if you are confused about something i dont intentually do that just so you know and sorry if i mess up the facts i know i did once i tried to fix it though soemthing about their ages.... anyway EnJOy**

Chapter 14 Traditions

I received a phone call later that night informing me that there would be that bonfire thing Quil told me about tomorrow night and get this it wouldn't just be us that are in on the secret. The whole tribal council will be spreading the word all possible 'wolfs to be' in school. The whole story-telling thing will be pass off as a way to revive the old ways that have long been forgotten including our oldest legends which apparently Quil knows in more detail than even the elders. Quil will be passed off as some tribal historian from a neighboring tribe, some college grad student making his round through all the local reservations for hands on experience to back up his research. A load of crap if you ask me he ran around as a wolf for 100 years or so. Going wolf for so long has to get to a guy.

Maybe he wasn't a wolf the whole time, he talked to vampires.

The bonfire was roaring loudly when Sadie, Lil, Brey and I walk up intermingling with the crowd of kids lingering around the beach. Everyone except the obvious elders were from our school although only a few normal kids scattered the group. The darkness feel upon the beach and Clearwater ushered everyone in close to the fire, his loud throaty voice gargling as he stated what he expected of everyone attending this old tradition.

"Tradition is meant to be respected and I expect all of you here tonight to honor your heritage with such respect. The stories you will hear tonight have been passed down from generation to generation and up to just now we thought the histories of our people had been lost, your generation is a privileged one to be able to once again hear the stories of your ancestors." Clearwater's voice bellowed out, "I want you all to welcome our story-teller for the evening Mr. Meute." Quil stands up beside the old man and clearly they don't want to divulge his true identity to the entire town.

The crowd of kids quiet down and Quil leans forward on his knees towards the blazing fire, he pauses briefly and tosses something into the flames. The fire glows green and blue before stilling again to a vibrant yellow and his voice breaks the silence deep and strong unlike the voice he uses when speaking casually.

"Our people are an old people we weren't always as we are now, long ago before our forefathers settled here on the shores of the ocean, long before the wind and the trees knew our names, the wolf was there calling out to our people, calling out to our spirits, our very souls…"

His story tells of spirit warriors and the old ancestors and as the stories turn towards a little more sinister content everyone's slight restlessness settles, their eyes wide at the mention of the 'cold one' the vampires and werewolves—the merging of the wolf and human spirits to create one being driven to protect and serve. My eyes drift to Sadie beside me as Quil mentions the third wife, she was the chief's soulmate so to speak, giving her life for her family and people. My arm finds its way around Sadie pulling her closer to me.

The stories seem to trail off after that as people start up small conversations and begin to wonder away. Sadie lies against me half asleep while Brey is watching Quil intently like he holds the secrets of the universe. The old men of the tribal council including Clearwater excuse themselves leaving a few stragglers across the beach as well as a very tense looking Arden and Emry along with the three friends I arrived with.

"Hey, Brey are you out of your damn mind for letting this fool near your sister?" Arden says scowling at me and glaring at Brey.

"I trust him." Brey states giving Arden the brush off clearly his mind on something else entirely.

Arden grabs Lil who is sitting beside Sadie, "Come on sis we are leaving." Lil is hauled up off the log by her right shoulder Arden clearly showing his strength is stronger than hers.

"Fuck off Arden, I am not leaving with you." She says storming off away from her brother and Emry, both of which follow her into the darkness of the night.

Sadie is oblivious to it all still fast asleep on my arm and it is just the four of us still seated beside the bonfire. I look across the fire towards Quil wondering what other secrets that ancient mind holds.

"Will you tell us another story?" Brey asks quietly his eyes still trained on the old wolfman.

Quil smiles at the request and glances around the beach and gives us a slight nod. "I'll tell you a story one not so far in the past I have a feeling that the lesson behind it is one that might benefit you young wolves." With those words, Brey's eyes widen and he sucks in a deep breath.

"Long ago but not so distant back, back to the time of the last wolf pack among our people the pack was a group of just 10 made up of mostly adults. It had been the first werewolf pack in ages and as their children began to mature it became all to clear that the genetic marker was being passed down to the next generation and on top of that those that were the oldest children upon reaching puberty had begun to phase or change into young werewolves. As the pack started to grow the older wolves stopped changing wanting to grow older with their wives, thus they handed the pack down to the next generation. Jacob Black was one of the first to stop turning wolf, many others of the original pack also stepped down as their children became old enough to take over their roll in the pack.

Jacob Black had one son and 3 daughters with only his son becoming part of the pack. Jacob's best friend Quil was the last of the werewolves from the original 10 to stop changing. His wife, Claire was very young and thus they delayed having children until she was ready. Their first-born son, Quil as tradition dictates, reached adolescence and became part of the pack when Jacob's youngest daughter was still sixteen, a good two years older than Quil, but as you know there are perks with becoming a werewolf, looking older is one of them.

Anyway, the two didn't hit it off very good in the beginning cause you know the whole age difference, but eventually as the saying goes love conquers all. Jacob and Quil couldn't have been happier for their families to be joined, it was like a dream come true for the long time friends.

The tragic day was suppose to be a romantic one for the two of them, the day he was going to propose to the girl of his dreams, the one part of his life that would always turn the world inside out just so that it made sense again, this girl would be his wife. There were no sightings when our land was patrolled that morning and when the scent blew into the clearing it was too late. The ring hit the ground with a deafening thump as Quil threw himself at the bloodsucker but there wasn't just one, vampires tend to travel in twos or threes, and as Quil launched himself at one the second one sank her teeth snugly into her neck."

Quil looked down for a moment and the tear glimmered off his face only for a moment before looking up again to continue, his eyes settled on me, "I was too late to save the love of my life from death. I lost the life I had only begun to imagine with her, growing old together, having children, it was all lost before she even uttered the words I waited so long to hear from her lips. I couldn't face her father for the longest time, I took her with me deep into the woods and three days later I returned to tell the pack what I failed to do. Jacob wouldn't forgive me, blamed my father and that is what started the so called feud between the Blacks and the Atearas. I left phasing into my wolf, I left everything I knew, but I couldn't stay away when I heard there was a new wolf pack forming and when I found out everyone was clueless I felt like it is the least I could do."

Brey is speechless staring into the fire, I glance at Sadie and back towards Quil, wondering how he could have managed without his imprint, it would kill me to be without Sadie.

"Why did you stay around all these years?" I stammer out.

He closes his eyes his hands run through his hair, he looks up at me and smiles, "Would you ever leave her?" He asks pointing his chin at the sleeping girl on my shoulder. He knows the answer I am sure of it and before I can answer he is gone leaving the three of us alone by the fireside.


	16. Bad News

Chapter 15 Bad News

Okay what the heck did Quil mean by that last night, 'Would I ever leave her?' I mean his imprint died so does that me he stalks her grave or something. What the hell? He is one weird dude, sicko necrophilia freak. I hope I am thinking about this all wrong cause I mean the guy seems down to earth for the most part, hell he knows more about being a werewolf than either me or Brey. He is so damn cryptic sometimes like he doesn't want to influence anything I do with his opinion, maybe it's that whole being alive for much longer than you're suppose to be thing. I wonder if vampires have that attitude also.

Well today is Saturday, sleep in time, not for me and Brey—wake up call central also known as old man Clearwater rang both of us up at good old 7:30 telling us in more pleasant words 'to get our asses down to the council building'. Yeah, every teenager wants to report to the council building at sunup for who knows what, not like that information is important when handing out the stupid orders.

Good news at 7:30 a.m. must or cannot exist because yeah the two of us were informed that Quil found another wolf lurking about the woods last night after the bonfire. Seems someone couldn't control his temper anymore and popped last night, good thing his friends were beyond drunk and did even notice when as the not so friendly wolf too Drake's spot beside them in the woods. I would have loved to hear his first thoughts on the topic of his new found furry legs and pointy teeth. Drat and just when I realized that I would have been able to beat him in a fight, ha at least we are evenly matched again. The thought never occurred to me in the few weeks I have been a werewolf that I could take on any of my aggressors without breaking a sweat, that is until I talked with Quil. Hell, if we were created to battle vampires then what is to stop me from defending myself like the wolfy creature I am.

Well needless to say Quil dragged the drunk wolf back to the tribal council and locked him up, not sure what to do with a wolf he couldn't speak with. That whole mess would come later I guess, my responsibility but first our duty rosters were going to be made up. What duties were they gonna give us, hell I already have to go to school, make my mom happy, not to mention meet with Clearwater and make time for Sadie. My friends besides Brey have all but abandoned me so that gives me more time of other pursuits. I'm sure Lil is gonna have trouble with Arden now that he his more aware of what she has been up to or more who she has been hanging around.

"Quil thinks you guys should start patrolling the borders so that if there are any potential threats out there we know about them." Clearwater says using a voice expertly giving off that authoritative quality adults love to throw at kids. Quil just stands beside him with a slight smile on his face.

"What exactly are we going to be looking for?" Brey asks.

"More likely you will smell them first, but any scents you come across that are of a vampire origin should be sourced out. There should not be any vampire scents on your lands, the one who are near here, and vegetarian I might add have been informed that they are to stay off Quililute lands." Quil explains.

"How often are we going to patrol the borders where ever those are?" I asks totally not seeing the point, but willing to do what ever Quil suggests since he should know better, oddly I find myself respecting him.

"A couple of times a night should be a good start, now that there are four of us we should be able to run them without exhausting you young pups too much." Quil laughs dryly.

Once Clearwater has this weeks schedule written down we talk about what to do about Drake. Quil had tried to talk to him after he changed back to human form, but he seemed unresponsive. They thought it would help immensely if I were to phase and talk him through what happened to him. It is not that I don't want to help the guy, but it was easy with Brey hell, he is my friend, but Drake hates me with a passion. How do I get him to listen to me, let alone trust me? Quil just looks at me glumly, frowning a little at my apprehension.

"Talin, don't show your fear to Drake, as of right now you are leader of this pack, you are a Grey, and He is an Ateara, you both are not directly in line for the Alpha leader by blood but the strongest wolf can hold the pack. If he challenges you do not back down, I believe you have what it takes to unite this young pack, your leadership early on my be the only chance you have of holding the pack together as one." Quil says placing a hand on my shoulder as he speaks directly to me.

Shit shit shit shit is all I can think as panic rolls off me. Then something that Quil said catches my thoughts, if I am not suppose to be pack leader than who is? Who use to be the Alpha of the pack back in his day? I search my mind for the answer, history classes, legends, stories, gossip, and back to last night's bonfire. The answer is ringing loud and true in my mind. Ephruim Black one of the great chiefs among our people…could that mean that Arden is suppose to be Alpha wolf…he hasn't popped and might not ever.

I am ushered towards the room down the hall where Drake is being kept, chained like a dog, at least I could hope he is. No such luck, I hear Clearwater beside me explaining that Drake is being cooperative for the most part and not trying to escape or run. I am suppose to change once I am in the room with him, thus hopefully calming the ignorant bastard down a bit. With any luck at all I can talk him into understanding as I had Brey and help him back into human form and from there Clearwater would take over until he could control himself. Not the best plan if you ask me, attacking me is gonna be high on Drake's priority list.

I step through the door quickly but steadily closing it behind me, making sure the door handle clicks, wolves do not have thumbs thus opening doors—rather difficult to say the least. Found that out the hard way, anger and wolves and not being able to open doors, it was not a good day for me, if I remember correctly.

I take in Drake's appearance, light brown wolf, not larger than me but the clacking of his claws against the cement floor of the building did nothing for the nerves rattling inside me. His eyes narrow at me, the very same eyes he used to intimidate me so many times before this very moment, the moment when I would become a ruling power over him. The thought intrigues me beyond belief and from what I understand, I the leader of the pack can issue orders or something remotely similar. The thought of using that power washes over me sending a chill down my spine that I quickly ignore, who am I kidding order my fellow wolves to do something, ha what a load of crap?

"Hey, Drake see ya went all furry and wolfish on me…I don't think you know this yet but when it comes to wolves in this part of the country I am in charge." I smile at his slight pause in his paws—funny not quite but I laugh at my own mental jokes every now and again.

I shrug at him and wonder what he will think when I start to strip, I know he is angry and hungover, but would he try and stop me. I let a brief second pass; it isn't like we haven't showered together during gym class since 7th grade. I pull off shirt and proceed to gather my clothes neatly as I take them off, not wanting them to accidentally become ruined, thus rendering me to the mercy of those beyond the door, as Brey was after his first change.

It only takes me a few minutes to muster up enough negative thoughts to transition smoothly from human to wolf. I have a lot of anger pooling up inside me, teenage angst ain't even the half of it. The second I become wolf, I realize two things that catch me off guard. One, Drake is terrified beyond belief and two he is looking to me for confirmation that he isn't crazy and asking for my help. The thoughts pour from his mind into mine at a tremendous rate, rendering me helpless and completely paralyzed from a state of over sensitization.

Calm down Drake, everything is completely natural just relax and concentrate on my voice. I speak to him using my mind, You are fine. You are part of my pack and I will do everything in my power to help you understand and get through this. I state mentally of course, Drake backs away from me at first startled by the new voice in his head, but his thoughts slowly calm down and he once again returns his frightened gaze to me and he lets out an almost noiseless whine.

Seeing Drake scared has my mind reeling, but I manage to direct my thoughts away from things such as that which might only antagonize the newly changed wolf before me. I take a couple steps forward judging his mood, his level of control. I place my head just behind his pressing down lightly against his neck, this not only pulls him in to contact with me but also shows my dominance without causing threatening Drake in anyway. The contact between us has the affect I wanted, Drake calms and stands in a more relaxed position almost as if he is a solider standing at easy, waiting my next command.

A moment passes and a snarl escapes Drakes muzzle startling me for mere seconds, his mind conveying his thoughts giving his intentions away. His intent to attack me, almost instinctively I find myself mentally yelling Stop. I do a double take as I watch Drake's wolf form freeze, the snarls and growls still emanating from his jowls, but the momentum of his forward thrust halted.

I growl low and steady and crouch ready to attack him, not afraid but filled with power and the desire to force Drake to realize my power. It doesn't take much influence on my part for I watch the gears turn in his head as it all comes together. He backs down slowly and sits on his haunches.

Why? Drake asks concurrently as a whimper escapes his wolfie lips.

It is simple genetics pass on from our forefathers, Why you specifically that is quite hard to explain but you must carry the werewolf gene, hence the four paws and fuzzy coat. Please tell me you were at the bonfire last night?

I get a mental grunt an affirmative sound answering my question.

Good then you heard the reasons for much of this and you know what you are and what is going to be expected of you. I know you don't like me, hell I haven't had a conversation with you before this one. I hope that we can put aside some of our differences and get along at least when it comes to this part of our lives. 

Another affirmative sound rings in my ears but his mental noise contains sarcasm not making an affirmative response that comforting. I try and tell Drake how to change back but it is useless, all attempts go unfounded and only breed frustration on both his part and mine. In the end I simply change back and leave the wolf version of Drake alone in his 'room'. 


	17. Finding OUT

**Okay here is chapter 16 hope you enjoy if you don't know already i have a Bella/Edward fanfic out....helps me with writers block on my other stories if i write something completely different its called Left Field .... well hope you ENJOY .... Thanks for the Review specially IamSwizerland101, Starywolf274, and obsessedfan13 love seeing your reviews and what you think they kept this fanfic alive :)**

Chapter 16 Finding out

Patrols sound fun but in reality they are beyond annoying, Quil ran the first round with Brey and me and then that morning, showing us the borders, once I picked up Quil's scent I realized that he had been running them without us. As we ran earlier today around the border something happened, I pulled out front to take the lead position from Quil, following his scent without him showing me, as he fell in at my flank his voice deeper smoother than either mine or Brey's voiced in my mine. At that moment, I knew that Quil had placed himself under my authority and into the ranks of my pack, wow. He is how old and is willing to allow me, 16 year old Talin Gray to command him. At that moment I heard him laugh and tell me not to let it go to my head kid, which I merely rolled my eyes and continued the run around the borders.

At one point Quil's old scent veered off to the south, my curiosity wanted to follow that stronger trail but I kept at the trail I knew was the border. I divert my attentions away quickly knowing full well that the other two in my presence were in my head. Not a stray thought from either of them about the other scent trail, so thankful I didn't give away my curiosity I almost smacked into a tree.

"Good going Tal, our fearless leader not even scared of a tree." I heard Brey laugh in my head.

Now I am on my first lone patrol running the borders and that scent trail of Quil's leading away is far too tempting to ignore. I dart towards the trail following it south and I come to a dead halt only a few miles down it. The sickly sweet smell of vampire clouds my senses and I look around swiftly but see nothing. I follow the offensive smell through the trees until I spot her, hair dark as the night we are enveloped in, her skin pale, ghostly almost, but her features scream Quilute. I take a step back, visibly shaken by the sight, there were no stories about actual members of our people becoming vampires, none that I ever heard.

A low growl starts in the pit of my stomach and works itself out of my muzzle as I crouch lower to the ground preparing myself for an attack. She turns and her golden eyes widen at the sight of me and what I hear next sends me into a sheer panicked run.

"Quil." She says in fear looking around her as if he would jump from the trees to save her vile existence.

I run unable to fathom what I saw, unable to rid myself of Quil's words from the other night, 'Would you leave her?'. Images of horror flash in my mind and I imagine what he must have gone through if in fact his imprint is one of them, the enemy. As I reach our land again my wolfie form smacks into something, no not a tree, but a man. My eyes reach his and suddenly I know he knows where I was. The scent still on me, giving away where I was and who I had seen.

"Phase back!" His voice rings out apparent anger lacing his tone.

I comply, not because I have to but because of the respect, I hold for the man before me. I stand before him, my nudity becoming second to what I feel as his face twists in anger.

"Why couldn't you just let it go? You had to know everything didn't you Talin?" He all but yells at me, his voice on edge but yet calm.

"I didn't mean to…" He cuts me off.

"You accidentally followed my scent to see where I was going, you didn't purposefully plan on coming out here tonight, if you think I can't smell your lies then you are more ignorant than I thought. You probably scared her to death…not that you even care, just go I have to find her."

He phases without a second thought and runs off in the direction I had just come. I phase back hoping he has already found her and returned to human form. No such luck, I hear his frantic thoughts as her searches the forest for her, regret and dread fall over me as I realize his thoughts are founded from love. Not just any love but an undying love for her, regardless of who or what she has become, his heart and soul only sing for her. As I reach the clearing where my clothes are I send one final thought towards Quil in hopes of forgiveness, 'Tell her I'm sorry for frightening her."

I phase back and get dressed. It is only 10 o'clock and I had yet to see Sadie today. Brey knows I am coming by tonight after my patrol. I knock on the door like a good little boy, windows are not my friend, I didn't need another situation where Karen calls my mother, especially since she had forbid me to see Sadie…not that Karen doesn't know that already but I am hoping she will over look my mother's ignorance.

"Hey Talin, here to see my son or my daughter?" Karen asks at the door to her house fully drawing a blush from my face.

"Who ever is available?" I say shrugging at her as she steps back to allow me to enter.

"Does your mother know you are here?" She asks in a more serious tone.

"I haven't been home since early this morning, she has no idea where I am at, but she rarely does." I smile at her.

"Have you eaten?" She asks guiding me into the kitchen knowing full well that since I hadn't been home the chances that I have eaten are slim.

"I didn't come here for a free meal." I reply as she gently shoves me into a chair.

"I know and I never said it was free." She smirks at me, " I have some leftovers from dinner, roast and potatoes okay?"

"Beggars can't be choosers." I reply and wonder what she wanted from me.

The food is warmed and placed in front of me, Karen joins me at the table watching me closely. I look down and notice how large the helping she gave me is, about three times as much as a normal person would eat.

"I know something is going on with you boys." She states causing me to choke on my half chewed potato. "You both have changed so much in the past month, I am not just going to look the other way while you boys start stray down the wrong path in life. Brey won't say a word to me about what is going on, but you Talin, you have always been upfront with me, so tell me is it drugs?"

"No." I state simply shoving the food into my mouth.

"If you are in too deep and need help Talin I am here for you no matter what it is, I know something serious is going on with you boys. The tribal council is involved and no body is telling me anything. What trouble did you boys get yourselves into?" She pleads with me.

I close my eyes and fight my urge to tell her everything, but I know I can't I am not suppose to tell anyone. "I promise you it is nothing bad, we are just helping out the tribal council with a new project, they are starting a youth program, something that has to do with our heritage and keeping our history alive. You heard about the bonfire right, well they brought in that guy to speak with us kids to try and up membership in the new program. I find it all fascinating and so does Brey, you know how we both always wondered about those old legends." I ramble hoping she is believing me, it is not like I am lying exactly, most of it is the truth. I am just leaving out the large wolf portion of how you become a life long member of our crazy wolfie historical society.

She seems to buy it, yet I sense she knows I am leaving something important out. I finish my meal and thank her. She sends me upstairs to find which ever of her kids I wish to see, probably not wanting to know the details of my visit.

I find Sadie in her room, dancing around to some god awful music, I lean against the open door and silently watch her. When she notices me, her face turns beat red and she quickly hits the off button on the radio.

"How long have you been there?" She asks exasperated.

"Long enough to know I have never seen your body move that way, didn't know you had it in you." I smile as her little body comes closer to me.

"I didn't know you were coming over." She says shyly how cute.

"Brey was supposed to tell you, guess he forgot." I say trailing my finger down her jaw line and lifting her chin so she is looking up at me.

"I haven't seen or talked to Brey." She state weakly.

She is so little, hmm when did she get all shy around me I wonder. She looks down again and walks away quickly towards her bed.

"What's wrong Sadie?" I ask wondering about her odd behavior around me, I walk towards her and then stop to shut the door behind me.

I kneel down on the floor in front of her and grasp her hands.

"Tell me please, I can't help you if I don't know how to." I plead with her softly looking up at her from where I sit at her feet.

She looks at me her small body trembling a little as she turns her face away from mine, "I know, I heard you talking to that man at the bonfire. I-I hear every word."

I am speechless for what seems like eternity before I look up at her fearful face. "I won't hurt you Sadie." I state softly and place my face against her thigh.

"But you guys think you are wolves…a pack of wolves, Talin how could you do this to my brother, convince him he is a wolf." She whispers quietly.

"I didn't convince him, Sadie girl, we are wolves plain and simple just like in the stories."

"No, no, no, I have known you guys my whole life I would have seen you transform into one by now."

"That's not how it works, you change for a number of reasons, the most significant being the presence of vampires, but only those with the genetic potential to become a werewolf have the prospect of changing. We are not insane Sadie, I only recently changed into a wolf for the first time as well as your brother…so I am no expert on the topic."

"Prove it." She says crossing her arms, "If you want me to believe that you are not insane than prove me wrong, otherwise…" She trails off not wanting to say anything she would regret is my assumption.

"We have to go outside into the woods." I state simply.

"Brey has to come then, my mother doesn't want me alone with you…" She blushes beat red, I will have to ask her about that later when she doesn't think I am crazy.


	18. Popping

**Here ya go next chapter of bloodlines hmm this story is getting a little easier to write but still not as easy as 'hiding from it all' was...well Thnks for Reviews onceagain EnjOY**

Chapter 17 Popping

Sadie heads downstairs and I head over to Brey's room, easily found if you follow the loud rock/metal music rattling the house. How can his wolf ears stand that noise, gessh? Instead of knocking I just walk in, habit out of being friends so long. Brey is sound asleep amidst the blaring music, one arm, and one leg hanging off this now too small bed. I b-line for the stereo and tap the power button, Brey bolts upright from the bed and looks around rather dazed.

"I was watching that." He grumbles loudly obviously still asleep.

"Watching what? I shut off the radio you jackass." I goad him and watch the wheels slowly turn in his head, he gives me a lopsided grin when he realizes who I am and what he just said.

"Tell Sadie you are coming over later will ya, I forgot…haven't been sleeping much lately." I roll my eyes as he tries to wake up.

"Get up were going out." I state simply and wonder if he will actually be any more coherent once he wakes up, maybe he lost some brain cells when he popped into a wolf.

"Sure, sure I am getting up, give me a sec." Brey grumbles finally finding the floor with his bare feet. "Where we going?"

"Woods…" He smiles, rubs his eyes, and finally heads towards his bedroom door. Finally, if he was anyone else I would smack him for taking so long, I sure would have if he were Arden, I think and roll my eyes and wonder if he will ever talk to me again. After the scene at the bonfire, I have my doubts.

Sadie is ready and waiting in the kitchen with her mother when I follow Brey's grudgingly slow form into the kitchen. Sadie smiles at me nearly making it hard for me to keep a straight face and not smile like a baboon with a banana.

"So all three of you guys gonna go count the stars." Karen asks and I take it Sadie came up with some lame excuse for us going out.

"Among other things." I reply and gain a raised eyebrow from Karen. "Uh, thought we would head down to the beach also the tide is coming in."

"You guys have until midnight, no later." She state looking directly at Sadie and then at me.

"No, problem." I say and start towards the door before any other rules, limits, or requests can be made.

The night air refreshes my lungs, breathing in Sadie's natural scent is sometimes more than I can handle. The air is fresh and crisp and I immediately have to catch Brey's arm and direct him towards the trees. I forgot he doesn't quite know what we are actually doing since he was half asleep when I said woods to him earlier he forgot.

"I thought you said beach Tal?" I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, guess you didn't hear me the first time when I said woods, or at least you didn't commit it to memory. Lets go before anyone sees us." I say and instinctively want to reach for Sadie's hand but I stop myself when I remember she thinks I am crazy. Yeah, that hurts something big.

"So when are you guys gonna do your magic dance and magically grow claws and fangs." Sadie asks like it is the most casual topic in the world.

Brey stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide with an accusing look directed at me. I see him start to tremble a bit and I quickly raise my hands in surrender type mode, "I didn't tell here, man she over heard him at the bonfire." I say calmly and he visibly relaxes, I mean literally the trembling stops.

"So the first thing you think is great lets have show and tell with my little sister?"

"No, I tried to explain but she thinks I convinced you to follow my crazy cult or something where we pretend we are wolves and you know come out here howl at the moon, probably chase Arden and Emry around pretending they are vamps. You know she thinks we are loony, so humor the girl and lets just prove it to her."

He glances back and forth from her to me and back again before conceding and continuing deeper into the forest.

"Okay we are far enough in, who do you want to see change into a wolf, Sadie?" I ask her and we both turn to her wondering who she would want to stand by her side while the other transforms.

"Uh, you do it Tal, I won't believe you if you don't." She states clearly a littler nervous.

I turn to walk further into the woods to undress, "Where are you going, you can't go hide and send some dog back and have Brey pretend it is you, I want to see you grow paws and fur and everything."

"No!" Brey snaps looking at me with a serious brother defending his sister look.

"Why!" Sadie snaps right back at him, hands on her hips feet firmly planted on the ground. She sure looks cute being all defensive, her anger directed towards him, but I seriously agree with Brey.

"Because you can't transform with your clothes on if you want to put them back on when we are done and having you around Talin naked is unacceptable, I just will not have it." Brey states clearly and crosses his arms. Siblings, so much fun I think.

They both turn to me at the same time as if they reached an impasse. "I am not going to argue this point, but I have a solution…I don't need all my clothes after I change back you know just my jeans and shirt will make me acceptable, but I happen to have some boxers on at the moment so…" I trail off allowing it all to sink into their brains…cause seriously I might have some issues with undressing in front of Sadie, issues I don't want to deal with in front of her brother.

The look at each other and silently agree that is my cue to start to undress part of the way and change. My brain is screaming at me that it is too soon for this. Please don't run away screaming, please don't think I slipped you drugs, please just be as rational as one possibly can be when your umm 'boyfriend' changes into a wolf.

My shirt is simple to remove, my hands cooperate fairly well with that, but it is that button on my jeans that gives me the real problem. I manage to hold myself together, but when my eyes catch hers watching me intently, eyes raking over my body, I almost lose it. Thankfully I don't have shoes on, or I would have looked very silly hopping around with my pants stuck on my feet. I never would have remembered I had them on, let alone remembered how to take them off. Her little face has a smile on it, her eyes locked somewhere I don't want her looking at the moment, so I focus on what I am going to say.

"Sadie…Sadie." I repeat myself to get her attention, her eyes snap up to mine as a blush reddens her checks and her nose scrunches up a bit. "Are you ready?" I ask and she nods. "Brey don't let her run away." I receive a nod of reassurance from him, if anyone can keep her sane through this it is her brother.

The trembling is a little harder in her presence, but I quickly find something worth popping over. It overcomes me before I even realize I had changed, my eyes refocus on the girl before me next to her brother. Her eyes are wide and her hands are coiled in Breys t-shirt. Her knuckles are white she is gripping on to him so hard. Brey's arms snake around her comforting her for only a moment, she looks up at her brother and starts backwards, falling out of his grasp. On the ground now she crab crawls backwards. She is frightened out of her mind, this is the reaction I feared. I try to think fast. I lay down and roll over onto my back like a puppy would trying to play. I let my tongue loll out of my upside down mouth and look towards her. She has positioned herself against a tree, but is no longer backing up.

I roll some more and flay my legs in the air a bit trying to look cute and cuddly which is rather hard when you are as big as I am. She locks eyes with me and almost instantly I see her relax and glance at her brother who is shocked himself, unsure what he can do to help. His roll of comforting big brother has never been challenged before, his little sister balked at him in fear.

"Y-You can change back n-now." She stutters quietly pulling her knees towards her chest.

I roll back onto my feet pick up my jeans and head into the shadows of the night to change back to human and put on my jeans. When I enter the clearing both Uleys are still where I left them, motionless but eyes locked on each other. I cautiously approach Sadie, very unsure of what I should do or say. She hears me first and slowly her gaze shifts to mine.

"What do you need?" I ask not wanting to ask if she was alright because she doesn't look it, not in the least.

"Sit by me." She whispers and I don't hesitate to join her on the ground. Brey lets out a breath and seems to tumble to the ground beneath him in relief.

I sit beside her but not to close and am surprised to find her in my lap seconds after my butt hits the dirt. Her arms around my neck and her little body pressed against my bare chest, it is so comforting to know she can be near me after seeing the monstrous beast I can become. After seeing her recoil from her own brother, having her in my arms is nothing less than a miracle.


	19. NOt Again

**Okay so this chapter took an unexpected turn for me hope it is good if not let me know.....but anyway EnjOY**

Chapter 18 Not Again

I kiss her forehead and look into her eyes, searching for anything that will allow my heart to quit racing. I find what I am looking for not in her eyes but in the shy smile that shape on her lips. It nearly has me wanting to toss her to the ground and hoop and holler that she is mine. I pull my excitement back and focus on her, just watching her. She is looking around the dark clearing cautiously, what does she think she can see, it is very dark out here.

"Are they gonna eat me?" she asks so quiet her voice shakes.

"Who?" I whisper pulling her close and scanning the clearing for any danger, who or what has her so scared.

"The v.v…vampires…" Her voice so quite so full of fear as she stutters out the words.

"No, I will protect you with my life, just as any one of us would." I try and reassure her, wonder if I am doing it correctly.

"Us? More than just you and Brey?" I sigh wondering if now is the best time to let all the details of our lives out into the open, or if I should just give her bits and pieces here and there. "Who?"

"Don't worry about that right now, none of us will hurt you…you heard the stories at the bonfire we are the protectors of our people and our land."

He giggles at me, what is so funny about that.

"Yeah sure some protectors you are you skip school, cause trouble, and probably have more drugs in your system than I do right now." She giggles again but stops and cringes when we hear Brey growl, "What?"

"I forgot you were out here." She mumbles turning towards me and away from her older brother.

"Sadie." Brey says visibly trembling, "What did you mean about drugs? You better not be…" Brey starts.

"You are a hypocrite, don't tell me not to do something when I and everyone else at school knows what you and your friends get up to Talin included so, you should just be happy that I don't go nearly as far as I have heard you have." Sadie cuts him off and Brey cringes immediately and stops trembling anger switching to shame. No big brother wants his little sister knowing that he isn't quite the best roll model, top that with finding out that she is following his example wow…that is one convo I don't want with my sis.

Brey sighs, "C'mon I am sure it is getting late and I don't want to have to take the blame for us being out past curfew.

I help Sadie to her feet and she reluctantly lets her grasp on he go. I place my arm around her shoulder and we start the walk back to her house. I kiss her on the forehead and send her off to bed before having a word with Brey.

"Remember you have patrol tonight in a few hours, I'll run it again before I head home and then it is all you. You mother isn't going to be a problem is she?" I ask and cringe as I see her appear out of nowhere just inside the open back door. Her arms are crossed and she is looking like she heard every word I spoke to her son.

"Explain now." Are her only words to the two of us as we both gape at her with our jaws nearly hitting the ground.

"What do we do?" Brey whispers but I know his mother can hear every word she is scarcely two feet away.

I groan and close my eyes weighing my options about what to do.

She is still standing there looking more and more impatient when I reopen my eyes, "Can I use your phone?" I ask defeated.

"Sure thing, Talin but you are not getting out of this one boys." Karen says motioning for us to enter the house.

"Not a word Brey." I order my voice taking on a tone that has Karen looking at me differently and Brey nods his head in acknowledgement.

I know where the phone is and head straight to it knowing either Quil or Clearwater would still be at the council building with Drake trying to get him to calm down enough to change back. The phone rings twice before I hear Quil's distraught voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, It's Talin and I sorta need some advice." I start wondering what I should say to the man only mere hours ago was furious with me. "I hope all is well with your family." I add quietly.

I hear him let out a deep breath before answering, "Better than expected, what do you need help with kiddo?"

"Brey's mother…" I leave it open ended wondering if he knows what the problem is without me continuing.

"She is suspicious?" He asks fishing as if he knows I can't say too much over the phone.

"Beyond, has us cornered."

He laughs, the nerve of him this is not a laughing time, "Just tell her if she is trustworthy if not send her to Clearwater to deal with. You need to work on making decisions Gray seeing as you are going to be the guy these kids all turn to for help. We will talk more about this later, I think you had enough rammed into your head today. I'll run your patrol seeing as that is what you are suppose to be doing right now instead of explaining things to the concerned adults in your life." He laughs again before hanging up the phone. Where again is the humorous part of this?

I turn to find Karen and Brey seated at the kitchen table where she had me cornered only hours before. How had I managed to divert her then? I guess I didn't do very well. Okay, how do we do this exactly without causing too much grief?

I take a seat across from her and next to Brey and lean forward on my elbows letting her know I am ready to do this.

"Spill it Talin, Brey isn't talking—actually he hasn't said a word to me since you told him not to."

"Brey?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him in question, "Do you want to start or should I ?"

"You go ahead Tal." He says and I feel better knowing my order is now broken, better watch what I say and how I say it.

"I am a werewolf and so is your son." I state bluntly wondering if she will believe us or if another trip into the woods will be in order.

"Werewolf…right you guys better not be on drugs so this best be a joke, Tal." I roll my eyes at her and suck in a deep breath.

"It's true mom, that's why I have been missing school this past week cause I changed for my first time last week and I have been working on my control so that I am not a risk to the humans at school."

"You are human, Brey. I am human you are my son." She exclaims quietly but the fear is very evident in her eyes. Fear for what exactly I don't know.

"Okay, biologically speaking you are correct but the werewolf gene is latent in the fact that it takes a certain environmental stimuli for the gene to become active. The gene is more susceptible to this change of state during adolescence or puberty since our bodies are already changing so much but it can occur later in our teens also, at least that is what I have heard. Anyway, once the gene is activated there are certain biological effects that take place in our bodies including headaches, nausea, increased temp., moodiness, and a few other less noticeable things, but the side effects of the pre-change may not be more noticeable than the flu." I start explaining and am shocked at my knowledge on the subject.

"So once the side effects start it takes a situation of extreme stress to trigger the initial change, you literally pop from the emotional outburst and turn into a large wolf. We are not monsters and do not eat humans in fact our purpose it that exact opposite. We are here to protect our land and our people from the most efficient predators out there."

"We are strong, fast, and blessed with supersensory abilities to help us achieve our birthright, to protect our people from vampires." I say and glance at Brey to see if I forgot anything and the look on his face is that of astonishment, I don't think Brey ever heard me speak so eloquently about anything of importance before.

"Anything else I should know about?" Karen asks politely but her face is mostly pale and blank.

"What else do you want to know?" Brey asks quietly.

"Where does my daughter fit into all this?" I smile wondering how much I should say, I know Brey doesn't know this yet. Imprinting is one thing I haven't discussed with him yet, how much he picked up from Quil's story is another thing.

"She knows." I whisper hoping that is enough for the mom in Karen.

"She knows what exactly?"

"That is what we were…uh doing. Tonight she finally told me she over heard us talking and well she wanted proof that we could you know transform."

"And she is okay with this, knowing that you two are large hairy beasts?" She says skeptically failing back into the disbelief category.

"Yeah, little freaked at first but she knows I nor Brey would ever hurt her." I say almost relieved to say it out loud.

Karen places her head in her hands and looks down like she needs a moment to organize her thoughts. She is silent for almost 5 minutes during which me and Brey exchange looks which convey his worry and my concern for the woman before us, who be both see as our mother.

"Okay get up boys, we are going for a little walk." She says abruptly and starts towards the back door grabbing the flashlight as she heads out.


	20. Fear

**Okay so here is the next chapter how you all enjoy it... hope you weren't expecting what i wrote like to surprise you all a bit every now and then. **

Chapter 19 Fear

Just as we walk outside I hear a deep howl echo across the land, a howl Quil told us that if we were ever in trouble to howl to call the rest of us to the danger. I groan inwardly and glance at Brey and we take off towards the trees, now Karen is gonna be pissed. We leave Brey's mom behind us as we sprint into the trees disrobing as we go. We change and are on our way to where Quil has found a red-eye bloodsucker. It occurs to me as we run towards the beast that I haven't had much experience in fighting on four legs, we take plenty of PE classes dealing with self-defense and the basics but four-legged wolf attacks have been seriously neglected.

We arrive to where Quil is, his thoughts directing us as well as the scents in the air. The action we missed but not the final assault where Quil pulls the head from the beast in a final lunge.

"Gather up the pieces and place them in a pile and I'll show you how we go about finishing the red-eye off." Quil's voice echoes through our thoughts.

"Hmmm, red-eye I like the sound of that." I think and hear Brey chuckle as he picks up a piece of flesh from the ground and trots over to the pile.

We gather up the many pieces that Quil tore off the bloodsucker before we arrived and place them in a large pile in the center of the clearing. What exactly do you do with them? I try and think back to the stories we heard Quil tell and then it hits me fire. How in the world are we going to start a fire without matches or lighters?

"Don't worry pup, I gotcha covered." I hear Quil in my head interrupting my thoughts on the whole process. "Why don't we all phase back so that we can finish this guy off before his mate comes back."

"Mate?" I gulp internally as fearful thoughts surmount and push all other ideas from my head.

Quil changes back first and Brey and I follow quickly, our nakedness not feeling like a problem as we walk over to the pile of body parts and chunks. I watch Quil pull a lighter from his ankle, where did he hide that I wonder? It is almost instantaneous, the flames soar upwards and start to smolder sending a sweat scent into the air, almost incense like in its nature, fragrance o de vampire, I would prefer lilac myself.

"So we need to look out for the other one that was with this guy, I don't know if she is coming back or not, I mean she didn't know what to think of me when I attacked her mate, so she may be long gone." Quil says but my eyes are still transfixed on the smoldering glow before us.

"What has you so scared Talin? I heard some of your thoughts on the way here but, I was a little preoccupied with this one." Quil asks and his eyes dart towards Brey who isn't taking this well at all. He isn't standing but has sank to the ground, as it all catches up to him.

"We just have never even thought about killing someone before." I say approaching Brey slowly.

"These red-eyed vampires aren't people, they aren't someone…all you need to concern yourself with is the fact that they will and can hurt your family and friends, killing them isn't murder it is your birthright. The purpose and the sole reason you have the strength and advantages you do at your disposal." Quil says eyeing Brey cautiously as I crouch down to look him in the eye.

"Brey, hey man are you okay?" I ask and as I get a good look at him he seems pale, his eyes seem vacant.

"I think we need to get him to the doctor, something is wrong." I say looking back at Quil who now looks worried.

Quil hurries over and picks up the still motionless Brey and starts off at a quick pace back towards town. I follow after him and direct him towards the doctors house, no one would be in the office at this hour, so his residence will have to do. Luckily the doc is part of the group of elders who know about us and asks no questions about our lack of attire. He quickly provides us with some shorts and we rush to the clinic.

Phone calls are made and Brey is quickly brought to the doctor's clinic. Karen and Clearwater both arrive shortly after they get him situated in a room. Doc Clems seems to think that it is shock, and given what I know he saw it must be something like that. He didn't seem to take the whole killing vampires thing well.

Karen hugs me tightly when she is finally allowed into Brey's room, I must look pretty bad seeing as I am still just standing here looking at my best friend lying on the bed motionless. However made Karen was when we ran off on her earlier, it has all left her and now only fear and concern for her eldest son shows on her face. Quil leads me to a chair in the corner of he room and gently pushes on my shoulder making me sit. Clearwater is here now talking quietly with Quil. It is all just too much to take in, one minute we were watching Quil take down the red-eyed monster and then picking up the pieces. I don't know exactly when Brey lost it, it was only seconds after changing back that he dropped to the ground. I guess I was too mesmerized by it all to notice that he wasn't okay.

Shit, this is all my fault. Why didn't I pay more attention to him? What would have happened to him if he would have met up with a vampire out on patrol? He could have died if that would have happened? What if it was me out there tonight like it was suppose to be? How can fate expect us to do this? I mean I am 16 years old and fate and willed it that I take on the responsibility of protecting my family and friends from monsters. I am not qualified to do this, let alone lead my fellow wolves in doing this.

I look up at my friend across the room, Karen has tears running down her face, his hand firmly clasped within hers, and all I can do is nothing. I glance up at Clearwater and Quil who are standing just beside me, but I see nothing to help me through this.

The next moment I find myself being led out of Brey's room by Quil, the night air against my skin is the only evidence that we left the building. I don't remember seeing doors or halls, I only recall the change in temperature. Quil's strong arm is around my shoulder and his voice rings in my ears, but the words are beyond me at the moment. We continue walking until we arrive at the beach. I look at him dumbly wondering why we are here.

For the first time since we left the clinic I hear his voice, "I know this is hard for you Talin, to see your friend react like he did, but it isn't your fault. You couldn't have predicted this, no one could have. The doc says he should snap out of it in a couple days at the most."

I stay silent unsure what I could say or even if there is anything worth saying.

Quil sighs heavily, "C'mon, I'll take you home you need to sleep. I'll take Brey's patrol and tomorrow we can discuss your wolves...but right now you are useless."

Quil walks me towards my house, I see nothing, hear nothing, all my thoughts are still with Brey.

I vaguely remember Quil knocking on my door and my mother answering it looking rather sleepy and then shaken up as she takes in my appearance. I hear Quil briefly explain that Brey is in the clinic and that he isn't doing well. My mother leads me into my bedroom and I lie down and sink into a restless sleep.


	21. Listless

**Sure, Sure this chapter is very short indeed but i haven't updated forever and i thought that 800 words or so if better than none so here you go **

Chapter 20 listless

I trudge over to the council building and the door beneath my grasp suddenly feels heavier than usual. It is still hard to grasp that it is Monday…Monday where in hell did Sunday go. Shit, I mutter under my breath as I walk towards Clearwater who is looking at me like I lost my mind. I didn't say a word to my mother when I left, her voice ringing in my ears as I ran away from her worried form in the kitchen. I saw several people I knew on my way over though I didn't bother to talk. I knew instinctively that if I wanted an update on Brey I should start here rather than the clinic, for I would undoubtedly have to face either Karen or Sadie there probably both.

"Brey, you shouldn't be out of bed, you are in no condition to see up, you…"

I interrupt, "Can it, how is he?"

"Still not responsive." He says clearly trying hard not to show emotion.

"And Drake?" I glance towards the door where he was last I saw of him.

"Still having trouble…managed to change back but needless to say he is going to have an awful time controlling himself, he can't manage to change back quickly and he only managed to stay human for a few moments yesterday."

"I'll go talk to him." I mumble wishing that my time for an exciting life didn't come with quite so many responsibilities.

I grumble silently over to the door and step inside. Drake's wolf raises his head at my appearance, I try and smile though I am sure I have looked far better than I feel and look now. I pop up onto the table settling in not quite sure what Drake needs to hear.

"How's it going Drake? Yeah, I heard temper temper, not quite a good thing huh." I pause listening to the low growl in his throat, which I ignore, "Yeah, don't know if you heard but Brey is in the clinic…sucks for me huh. Doubt you care much seeing as you can't even stand on your own two feet these days."

Drake stands and stretches and I wonder what it is like to spend so much time as a wolf. I mean it was hard for me to control my changes but I never had to eat a meal or use the restroom as a large lumbering animal. Drake has been more wolf than human since Friday night, I can only imagine, wonder if Clearwater walks him or if he uses the restroom. The thought almost brings a smile to my face but how can I smile at a time like this.

I chat with the silent wolf for about 20 minutes and then I feel like I must leave, gosh one-sided conversations are hard to keep up. I tell Drake that I hope he can control his changes soon, seeing as how we sorta need his help and I head out the door.

Clearwater doesn't try and stop me or talk to me as I head back out of the council building and I am thankful for that. My feet have a mind of their own these days seeing as my brain is full of everything and anything that is going on. I find myself on the shore, the waves crashing against the rocks just as the thoughts in my head are crashing into each other. In my head they are bumbling around fighting for the rank of most important, I need to deal with them all in some order more or less.

A hand on my shoulder alerts me to someone's presence, damn I should have heard them, smelled them or something right. I turn swiftly and am confronted with Lil, "Shit." I mutter not quite knowing what to say to her. She doesn't know the half of it.

"Hey, Tal…you weren't at school today." She says smiling and planting herself beside me.

"It's that late already?" I ask a little amused that the day is all but gone.

"Yeah, I heard about Brey...have you been up to see him?"

"Uh, not since it happened…" I mumble suddenly feeling guilty for not going.

"Sadie looked awful this morning when she arrived to pick up her homework."

"She was there today." It isn't a question more of a verbal acknowledgement.

"You know Talin, everything is liable to turn out alright, you know that don't you, think positive…you have been nothing but sulky for weeks." She squeezes my shoulder gently before getting up and walking down the shoreline.

A few more moments of self-pity and I haul my ass up and start towards the clinic where I know I will find a few of the most important people in my life right now.


	22. Confrontation

**Okay so i am always slow to update Bloodlines hmmmm but sorry if i took tooooo long hope you enjoy thanks to all who review and even thoughs who read **

Chapter 21 confrontation

The door to the clinic, hard cold metal handle secure in my hand, my strength to open the door lost somewhere between the beach and here. A cold sweat seems to break out on my skin and a chill runs down my spin, as I take the first step into the building. The warmth of the lobby slams into me, dulling my brain further. It isn't until a feel a tight gripe on my arm that I seem to snap out of it, the doctor looking at me with a worried expression, doesn't stop to ask but pulls me by the arm into a small examination room.

"Talin, you shouldn't be here." The doc chastises.

"Where am I supposed to be when my best friend is here?" I ask incredulous and angry.

"Calm down son, I don't need a gigantic wolf in my exam room."

I roll my eyes at the man almost wishing he didn't know the truth.

"Listen Talin, I had to sedate Karen just a little bit ago and Sadie and her siblings have been sent over to the Blacks, I don't need you here causing trouble now that everything is quiet."

I close my eyes and take a deep calming breath, "Let me see him and I will be out of here in less than 10 minutes doc." I say trying to sound as calm as I can.

"Okay son, maybe seeing you will snap him out of it." Doc says shaking his head slightly.

"What do you mean isn't he still asleep?"

"He was never asleep as how you mean, Talin. He just sits there staring off into space. He is wide awake but the shock of it all has gotten to him."

I take another deep breath and follow the doc to Brey's room. He leaves me and Brey alone shutting the door behind him quietly.

Brey is sitting on the bed upright a bit, iv sticking out of his arm, yet the expression on his face is vapid and his eyes hold none of the gleam that I have come to know as my friend. I approach the bed and cautiously lower myself onto the bed, not knowing what else to do.

"Hey Brey," I choke out as my hand searches for his. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry…come back to us." I whisper and fight back the moisture that threatens my composure, the welling up in my throat hard to speak past. I give his hand a final squeeze and I leave, not knowing where I can find solace, not sure, if I even deserve it.

I head to the trees, the forest being my only escape yet they hold the ultimate indiscretion that has led me to where I am now. In the woods, vampires, may lurk, revengeful thoughts seep into my mind becoming the catalyst fueling my rage. It isn't long before my clothes are in taters on the forest floor and my four feet are pounding out a rhythm that beckons me to run farther and faster than I ever dreamed I could.

I run the border losing myself in the redundancy of the act, I follow the path never veering always alert but not registering anything beside the details. It is the details that hold my thoughts from the smell of the nearest rabbit to the stench of the centipedes on the forest floor, I take it all in forgetting anything and everything else.

"Talin, go home you shouldn't be out here." I hear Quil's voice ring loud and true in my head bring back all the thoughts I had worked so hard to get rid of.

I growl aloud and in my internal ramblings, "Shut up, just shut up." I shout in my head at him and I hear his anger and know that he is coming to confront me. I may be the alpha of the pack but he is much more a wolf than I am or probably ever will be.

Quil flies out from a clearing sliding to a crouch before me, everything sees to still around us. The branches no longer sway in the breeze and the night air all but ceases to hold anything but what is between me and the other wolf. His growl emanates from him soft almost teasing at first but soon it is all encompassing and holding my attention strong and true. The sound holds my attention beckons me to be alert and wait for the next command as if he is the commander of the pack, holding my free will in his snarling teeth.

"Don't push me boy." He growls in my head.

I growl back but it sounds silly and without backbone. His front feet call him forward and as his paws near me my instinct kicks in and I am crouched down ready to pounce on him, regardless of what consequences it could bring.

"Talin, don't do this." I hear him once again in my mind, my thoughts surely open to him but I make no effort to direct any of them explicitly to him.

He tempts me by taking another step and my control wavers for a second my muscles wanting to tense and let me fly at his neck, a neck that I would grasp in my teeth, could I draw blood?

Without warning Quil changes back to human form and I am now alone in my own mind, he looks at me concern and anger rolling off him.

"Talin, you need to get control over yourself." His tone is touching but it does noting to sate my rage. It does nothing to bring me out of the attack position I am in, my mind not even responding to my own wants and needs let alone what Quil says.

It is like a stand still, we both wait and watch while the other wonders what to do next. It is all too much, my will gives but not until Quil seats himself onto the ground, giving a little to allow me to back down. His logic founded I guess as I force myself to relax my aching muscles and change back to human.

"Talin, I never meant to challenge you like that it never occurred to me that you would take it as such, but you really need to be resting, I know that you aren't at your best, hell just hearing your thoughts has my own head spinning." Quil states looking me in the eye but only for a second.

"Sorry." I mutter feeling ashamed by my actions, "Thank you, you didn't have to back down, you could have easily taken me." I mumble.

"You really believe that don't you, hell Talin I may be older and know a thing or too but there is a reason Drake didn't challenge you…You make one hell of a wolf son." Quil says his eyes glinting a bit as he compliments me, my disbelief however is strong.


	23. Surprises

**Chapter 22 Surpise**

**Okay so here is the next chapter hopw you all enjoy sorry not much longer than the last one but well atleast i updated this story huh, Thanks for the reviews if did they are always so thoughtful and welcoming or exuberant and always makes me want to write more :D**

School will it be distracting enough for me, I roll my eyes at my mother as she shoves a bowl of cereal in front of me. I humor her and shove it down my throat though it is tasteless as it could ever be.

"Thanks mom." I say forcing a smile as I start to the door.

"Where do you think you are going? Talin H. Grey don't you walk out that door!"

I keep walking and toss my hand up and wave her off, she hasn't stopped grouching at me since I had been caught that morning with Sadie. MMmmmm, just thinking about that girl gets me worked up not to mention that I haven't seen her since Saturday night. I grumble to myself as I walk towards school, knowing full well that what awaits me there will be hell and then some.

I don't even get two feet in the door when I spot her, not looking alert or awake standing next to Lil. Her eyes catch mine and for a brief second it is like time skips a beat and the next she is in my arms. Tears pooling on my shirt, my arms close in around her, and it takes all my will power to stay strong for her. What seems like hours pass and then I ease her back to her feet, the halls around us have cleared and a glance at the clock tells me it is a good 15 minutes into first period.

I lead her over to the wall and pull her into my lap, not willing to let her go just yet. I don't have words and fear that she will question me flares in my brain. She stays silent comforted by my presence. I don't reassure her, that it will all work out, I don't make false promises knowing the outcome could turn bad. Her tears slowly cease and am glad that somehow my wish was answered. Crying girls, okay if it is physical I know how to deal with that but this emotional hurt has me stopped in my tracks with my head up my ass.

"Thanks." She whispers kissing my cheek just as the principal comes around the corner.

"Class started 30 minutes ago." He states sternly but just walks away. Both of us let out a breath, both being on the wrong side of the principal enough times to know when he is serious and cutting us some slack.

"Come on I'll walk you to class." I say helping her up. At her classroom door I give her a hug, "Hang in there Sadie, I will always be here for you." I whisper hoping she doesn't tear up again.

I leave her and head to my own class but find that the lessons are hardly enough distraction. I fidget in my seat and stare at the second hand ticking away at the clock's hours. Geesh, where does it say that seconds have to exist anyway, they just make time go slower.

I hear rumors flying around about Brey, I hear rumors about Drake, and there are still rumors floating by about Sadie and me. By the time lunch arrives, I am well versed in what I apparently missed. I grab some lunch and plop down at a solitary table in the corner knowing full well that I am not welcome anywhere else I would likely sit. I am surprised when Lil and Sadie join me and even more so when Grasin does so. I smile at them and just continue eating. It doesn't take long for me to notice the glares my our old table. It hurts knowing that Arden someone I thought of as my brother is now so distant, shit I have known these guys my whole life, I sigh aloud and focus on my food.

Sadie has to head straight home with Lil and Arden so I give her a goodbye kiss and smile at her as Lil leads her away. The council building is my next stop, I feel an obligation to check on Drake since he is having trouble. A smiling Clearwater greets me at the door and my mind reels at what good news he could have. Images of Brey smiling and happy flash through my head as I approach the old man.

"Drake has been in his human form now for nearly 24 hours, what ever you said to him yesterday sure did a world of good." Clearwater exclaims and my stomach drops out of me, disappointment. Damn, Drake the though escaped me when I saw the happiness in the old man. I force a smile that is clearly fake and head over to the door where Drake probably still was, the waiting game. I knock and listen for a voice instead of a growl.

"Yeah." I hear the gruff voice I have come to associate with my lifetime bully.

"It's me Talin, can I come in?" I ask knowing if he says know I probably will anyway.

"Sure Gray."

Inside the look in Drake's eyes is tired, almost like he is strained. He has on some jeans and a shirt that is most likely his, but other than that he doesn't much look like the confident bully I have known my whole life. I frown hoping his confident arrogance will return, did I look this off when I was stuck here waiting, seeing if I could control the inner beast. I almost hope I did, as I take in the form before me, knowing that would settle my nerves.

"Hey Drake, nice of you to lose the fur you know." I say leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

He chuckles at my stupid joke almost eyeing me wearily.

"This is all beyond me Gray…how have you remained so calm, Clearwater explained that you were the first…the reason you missed school a while back."

"Yeah. It will come to you…being cooped up in this room for endless hours has to be getting to you. Tonight if you think you are up to it…maybe we can run the woods together that is if you even want to change again." I look him over again. "Have you even slept? I think you should get some sleep if you actually want to give this a try later, you know changing at will and hopefully changing back also."

"You mean with you. Chaperoned?" I roll my eyes at him knowing I would take offence to the same thing.

"Hell, Drake you don't have to stick to me like glue, I will be in your damned head anyway, but the way I see it is that we are part of the same pack—you and I. I know we have our differences but I don't want this to be like pulling your teeth when or if we need your help against them."

He doesn't look at me but more or less stares at the floor and is silent for a good five minutes before looking up at me.

"So you're the guy or uh wolf in charge huh?"

"Yes." I say tersely not wanting him to question this, afraid he would want to challenge me.

"I think I can live with that." He says straining.

"Good." I pop up off the wall, " Sleep, I'll see you later." I head out the door and get to face a smug looking Quil.

I walk past him and out of the building, completely bypassing Clearwater. Quil follows and I wait for him out front.

"What?" I ask as he approaches me still smiling like he just caught whiff of a good fruit pie.

"You handled that well." He claps me on the back and says no more before walking off, probably towards where ever his mate is.


	24. In the Woods

**Okay here you go hope you like EnJOY laugh :)**

Chapter 20

Okay so it is going to be dark out soon, probably in an hour time to head over and get Drake. My eyes dart around town as I make my way towards the council building, I don't want to run into anyone if we can avoid it, knowing Drake his temper will get him into trouble or worse we will see someone and have to explain our new 'friendship'. I roll my eyes knowing that time will have to come sooner or later, I would prefer later when Drake can control himself, hell I have trouble controlling myself when I think about how my friendships have changed since I went all wolf. I month ago my biggest worry was talking myself out of detention after school.

I open the door and wonder absently how this how thing is gonna go, sure I am the one in charge but that doesn't mean Drake will follow me. My doubts seem to consume my thoughts as I cross the room, but I smile when I think about Quil's words to me the other night in the woods. I can do this I decide, I may not know what I am doing but to top that neither does Drake.

"Hey, you ready?" I ask and give Drake a slight smile, good to see him outside of his little room, his control must be holding up.

"Uh, yeah I guess so…so do we do it here or in the woods." He asks and I want to laugh hearing the uncertainty in his voice, not because it is funny but it is just out of character for him, never had an unsure day in his life I bet.

"We'll walk to the woods out back and probably in a few yards just to be sure no one is around." I walk past him and towards the back door, "Come on Drake, you think you'll be able to change or am I gonna have to piss you off." I smirk at him as thoughts of just how I might accomplish such a task run through my head.

"Guess we'll find out, huh?"

We walk out to the edge of the woods, both of us keeping our distance from each other, the whole friendly thing between us still feeling quite odd. Nothing like a jaunt in the woods with your sworn enemy of ten years followed up by stripping naked and popping into a wolf to make one feel odd, now is there? About 50 feet into the trees, I stop and pull my shirt over my head and I feel Drake's eyes on me, watching.

"What?" I ask looking at him taking in his confusion and slight fear.

"What are you doing Talin?" He says wearily taking a step back.

Hell, now what did I do wrong. I roll my eyes at him as it starts to roll through my head.

"Look we can't change into a wolf with our clothes on, well we can but I don't fancy walking through town in the buff, let alone with you by my side. Rumors are one thing but I don't think either one of us are up for the kind of rumors that kind of behavior will prompt. I suggest we strip before we go wolf, but it is entirely up to you."

"Shit." He grumbles and runs his hands across his face.

"Okay do you think you will be needing any help…"

"What are you some kind of perv? I can take off my own clothes." I laugh and try to regain my composure, Drake may not be stupid but he sure misses a lot when he is nervous.

"Drake, I ain't looking at you and ain't help you out of nothing, what I mean to say is that are you going to be able to change alone or am I gonna have to say something to piss you off."

"I think will likely to fine without you." He says flatly his jaw clenched.

Okay once Drake got over his modesty, he managed to change into wolf pretty quick. I follow suit and for a moment, we just stare at each other, each taking in the other wolf. I dart into the trees my intentions clear in my mind and surprisingly Drake follows falling into side slightly behind my left.

"I'll show you the borders we patrol." I say keeping on task for the moment not quite sure where else to go.

"Show me where you burned the vampire." Drake says countering my suggestion.

"Right, shit you know about the whole thing huh." I realize that Drake may not have been with us that night in the woods but his mind sure the hell heard or saw most of it.

"Yeah." He responds as I veer off the path I am following and head towards the clearing where we burnt the red-eyed vamp.

"The red-eyed ones are the only bloodsuckers we kill, Quil thinks there maybe another out here since they rarely travel alone."

"Can't wait, always love a good fight."

"Wait….Gray if you have been a wolf this whole time why didn't you fight me, hell you could have beat the hit out of me with this kinda strength."

"Exposure and it sure takes getting use to have the time I forget anything has changed."

Images flash through Drakes head of what I could have done to him, would we have fought. Comical really when you think about it getting to see other peoples imagination, almost like a movie, but not quite like it is when it is something real, that is almost like virtual reality seeing things from another's eyes and experiencing the feelings they felt during those shared moments.

"It doesn't smell that bad." Drake directs to me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It's been a few days the scent fades."

We run and dart through the trees for near up to two hours before we head back towards town, the patrol ran yet the actual path not followed directly. The tricky part is coming for Drake, changing back into a human…I take a deep breath and glance at the wolf beside me.

"You think you can?" I ask taking a few steps back from him.

His thoughts chaotic and full of stress nothing bearing any weight inside his head, nothing directed towards me, it all just is.

"Calm, deep breaths just feel human and you will be, human emotions, connections and thoughts will bring you back."

Slowly Drake's breathing becomes slower as if he is falling asleep and then the change over takes him and before me where the wolf once stood is Drake's human form. I leave him and swiftly change back to human and shuck on my jeans. It would be great to live in a time where clothes were optional, at least when I want to change that is.

By the time I head back towards Drake, it is too late I realize he is gone. Shit.


	25. Can't think of a title

**Okay so this chapter is a big mishmash of a bunch of stuff and probably not my best work but well hope you still want to know what is going on in the story even if i can't seem to make it flow well... but anyway hope you like it anyway ENJOY always love the reviews and faves and alerts Thanks again for reading...:)**

I scan the area quickly and make a hasty decision to look outside of the woods cause if he wanted to take off on his own in the woods wouldn't he have done so in wolf form. I sprint out of the trees and glance around hoping beyond everything that he is just impatient to get back to the council building. Yeah, right why would he want to go there, he has been there for days with limited human contact. I screwed up is all I can think as I swiftly walk towards where I think I smell him, ewww I can smell Drake. My nose scrunches up as I start to jog towards the asshole, standing there talking to Walker and some other guy. I can't quite place the other guy but he sure looks like he graduated a few years ago.

"Hey, Drake." I call out and the scowl on Walker's face is anything but friendly.

I come to a halt a few feet from the small group and nod at the other two guys in greeting, not sure exactly what to say, Drake and me may have been getting along but his friends are another story.

"Is this who you have been hanging with Drake, never thought you to be a turncoat hanging out with La Push scum." The older guy laughs. Drake looks torn, hell I couldn't just drop my friends that easily either.

"Yeah, right you think I would hang out with this idiot by choice, I'm supervising his community service and his break is about over unless you want to add another 30 hours onto that tally." I say doing my best to sound like a freaking junior council geek.

"Community service huh? What you do this time Drake? Haven't seen ya since Friday night." Walker asks raising an eyebrow and dismissing my presence obviously buying the cover.

"I guess you know then since I was two sheets to the wind." Drake chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Come on Drake the old man is gonna go ape shit if we don't get back soon." I am surprised when Drake says his goodbyes and follows me back towards the council building.

Once we are out of earshot, "I know I shouldn't have left but…" He starts to explain.

"Just stop, I don't need excuses…"

"Thanks, I mean you didn't have to cover for me and all with them." He says sheepishly.

"Yeah, well Walker's your best friend an you don't need to lose his friendship over something stupid." I say as my thoughts trail towards Arden and Emry, but mostly Arden cause Emry is a follower and is probably just along for the ride not wanting to rock the boat.

"Oh yeah, I never though I would see the day where you and Black weren't friends."

"It's really tearing his little sis up, Lil has probably been there for me more than I deserve."

"You sure like em young huh?"

"Lil is like a sister to me, Drake and Sadie is something else entirely, don't think you've exactly heard about all the specifics about imprints yet have you."

"No, not entirely, but I'm sure you will fill me in." Sarcasm leaking through in his voice.

"When and if you find yours you won't be able to stay away from her, your imprint is your soulmate and the feeling is totally all encompassing." I smile at his expression as we head into the back door of the council building.

"Hey, boys your are finally back, Tal you need to head over to the clinic Breydic is asking for you."

"Shit that is good to hear." I smile, "I'll see ya tomorrow Drake." I clap him on the back and turn to go out the door.

I can't get to the clinic fast enough, my legs bring me there despite the fact that my mind checked out the second I left the council building. Racing thoughts of how Brey looks and how he is feeling take over and my lapse of common sense shows as I try three times to pull the push open door at the clinic.

I head straight towards Brey's room my eyes not locking on anything other than the doors that will lead me to my friend. It is my own fault that I do not see him and it is only when his arm firmly grasps my upper arm that my feet actually come to a halt. My eye cast upwards to the small group of friendly faces before me though the hand on my arm could only belong to one person, Quil, the only member of the small group with enough strength to halt my forward motion. The others include a couple doctors I don't know along with the local doc.

"Hey, Talin the doc would like to have a word with you before you go in to see him." Quil's voice is quiet and almost calming to my torrent thoughts. I glance at him hesitantly, nod my head, and look to the doc expectantly.

"Talin, I don't want you to excite him or remind him of what happened. He has been awake and responsive for only about an hour and we are not out of the woods yet, son."

I nod my head again not sure if words would actually be able to be formed at the moment. I need to pull myself together and be coherent, shit I am not sure I can handle this be calm in the face of all the emotional and life threatening situations I am bound to handle in the near future.

I hear a few more jumbled words some from the doc detailing the specifics of Brey's condition but I can't listen and keep myself level headed at the same time. I just nod and look around the hallway nervously waiting for the all clear to go see my friend. The droning of the doc's voice comes to a halt and I guess that means I can go inside the room now. My feet can't get me to move fast enough for my brain but some how I manage a speedy walk to the door.

His face is no longer pale and forlorn looking against the white bedspread, his eyes are brighter than when I last saw them and all and all he is actually starting to look like a living breathing human, well not quite human per se. His breathing is shallow and his eyes lock onto me the second I walk into the room. The click of his door as I shut it behind me seems to startle him a bit, but other than that he looks happy to see me.

"Hey Brey." I smile and take the last remaining steps to close the distance between us.

"Talin." He says in a hoarse voice. I run my hand through my hair and take a seat beside his bed.

"Glad you are awake, man."

"Yeah, me too." He mumbles.

"Have your mom and sister been in to see you yet?"

"No, doc said tomorrow."

"You gonna get outa here soon then?" I ask not remembering if the doc told me or not.

"Yeah I hope so, not quite sure how I ended up here to begin with, think you could clue me in?"

Shit, not suppose to go there.

"Uh, we'll have to talk about that later the doc didn't want me to stay long."

"Kay."

"Hang in there man, you gave us all quite a scare…Sadie and your mom well nevermind you're getting better now that is all that matters."

I sit beside him about a while longer after we stopped talking, his eyes slowly start to close as he drifts off to sleep. Sleep, that is all it is, he will be better tomorrow and better still the day after that.

I dodge everyone as I leave the clinic and head back out into the night air. The deep breath in my lungs seems to have the desired affect and calms me. I start the walk back to my house, where my cranky mother is probably waiting up for me after leaving her fuming this morning. She never calls me my whole name unless she is really pissed at me.

I slam the door behind me just to let her know I am home and hear the woman call from the front room for me to get in there. Yeah, another wonderful day at the Grey house, I roll my eyes and head towards what I know will not end well. She is sitting on the sofa, her eyes are narrow, and her lips are thin and pressed strongly together as if she is biting them to stop herself from talking. I stop just inside the threshold and just wait.

"Talin, what on earth have you been doing all day?" It is a rhetorical question cause from the look on her face she has somehow gotten a detailed report of my daily activities. I open my mouth but her voice stops mine from talking, "Don't even deny it I know exactly who you have been with and what you have been doing down to the most explicit detail." She stands and steps forward a few feet.

"You are gonna make it so we have to leave town, have you even heard the talk around town about you. Hanging out with that older man from the University, screwing around with little girls not only Sadie but Lil now too—your best friend's little sisters. How could you? Not to mention your little scuffle with Drake and his lovely gang in the middle of town, What were you doing buying drugs? In less than a week you have taken the Grey name and run it into the ground, How is your little sister going to be able to show her face? How am I going to face my friends Thursday night during bunko?"

"Sorry." I spit out and make a hasty get away without another word, my hands are trembling, and my will power all but spent. If I don't want to pop into a giant wolf in front of my mother I have to calm the fuck down.

My fist hitting the wall of my bedroom sends rivets of pain through my arm a slight bit of blood but my self-induced wounds heal swiftly taking away the pain and some of my anger. The hole in the wall well that will have to stay there until I have time to patch it, I scan my room for a suitable disguise for the poor wall. A worn poster hanging by a little piece of tape is the lucky culprit, a new piece of tape later and the hole is no longer an issue. Me popping into a wolf also no longer an issue but pure exhaustion surely needs taken care of, sleep I curl up on my bed and hope sleep finds me soon.


	26. Rumor mill

**Okay i haven't forgotten about this story actually been working on this chapter for awhile now just couldn't get the words to flow until tonight so here ya go Thanks for the Reviews always love hearin from ya EnJOY by the way get ready for some more action something is brewin if don't catch the forshadowing....**

Chapter 24

Couldn't sleep last night thoughts of being the towns latest gossip king, thoughts of everything blowing up in my face overwhelmed my thoughts and even now as I rise for school I fear what lies outside my bedroom. I drifted somewhere between restful sleep and restless turmoil tossing and turning never really feeling able to relax. The only way I can deal with it all is to deal with the rumors and gossip as it comes I guess, I can't deny what isn't lies although if I had stopped to think…never mind too late now.

I trudge downstairs, my mother giving me the silent treatment, my sister still sleeping I grab some toast and head out the door with my belly still rumbling I'll have to remember to eat a large lunch today. The cold air does nothing to calm the tension in my body or the tiredness in my eyes. When will everything in my life allow me to catch up when will it all come to a halt so that I can figure it all out. I didn't ask for this, none of it.

I glance up at the sky and decide I have time to swing by the council building and see who is around, Drake for sure but weather or not Quil or Clearwater are there is always up for grabs. I won't have time to see Brey until after school, when will they release him, will Sadie be at school today?

Drake no longer in isolation is lounging on the couch in one of the front lobbies looking alert and awake. Wish I felt that alive. He glances up as I walk in.

"Hey, You're up early." I smile plopping down across from him in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Didn't quite get to sleep yet. You know you don't have to keep doing this."

"What?" My brow furrows wondering what he is getting at.

"Coming by here acting all buddy buddy with me and all, I know you don't like me any more than you did last week."

"I thought I explained this already, regardless of weather we are friends or not we are part of the same pack therefore stuck together and I would rather us all be civil instead of at each others throats. You don't have to boast to your friends about me, but you have to know at some point we will be seen together. Hell, what happens if Walker pops one day soon or even Arden anyone just about has the potential you know."

"You can't be serious."

"Wouldn't joke about this so I'm not coming by here to force my friendship on you, but I would rather we have some semblance of a friendship rather than me having to be a dictator. I don't want to force anyone to do my will."

"Sure, sure. You are gonna be late for school." I roll my eyes at him as I head out.

The second I step into the school, I hear the whispers and almost outwardly cringe at what I hear. My mother's worst fears, the rumor mill is working and along with it my name is being pushed into the biggest mud puddle there is. I take a deep breath and start towards my locker. I smell them and hear them long before I register what is happening. The group led by Arden Black, several other guys both in our grade and older backing him, and me not willing to put much stock in their actions allow them to back me down the hall into a dark corner.

"Stay away from Lil." Arden sneers and I find myself smiling at him, which only aids in making him look angrier.

"I mean it, Brey may still like you and your twisted mind, but the rest of us don't like the idea of you going after little girls. What are girls our own age too much for you to handle?" Emry growls at me and shoves me back though I willing give against his assault.

"I'm not gonna fight with you." I say my fist clenching against my urge to change, my strength going toward not outwardly showing the trembles rippling through my body.

"Gone soft huh, first running from Drake now your not even gonna defend your own actions." Arden cackles.

Another deep breath and the bell sounds loud overhead and the crowd slowly dithers off leaving only Arden and me standing alone at the end of the hall. Our eyes meet for a moment and I almost forget he isn't quite the friend my brain sees standing before me. He looks down and away first his bravado failing without his audience, showing me that there might not be much holding him back from our friendship—just maybe his pride. I start to walk past him my shoulder almost colliding with his, but before it does I pause.

My mouth opens as if to say something, anything, but the moment passes and sure enough, my mouth closes before I utter a word. I pull myself away from him not wanting to start anything when I am already late to class. The confrontation replays in my mind instead of thinking about what exactly we are learning in class.

It is similar throughout the day hearing the snide comments about either my relationships with younger girls or what exactly I was doing talking to Drake and his lackeys. Could my life at school get any worse? I don't want to know.

"Mr. Grey…." I hear a teacher call and I look up from my desk to realize I am sitting in an empty classroom. I blink my eyes several times before I hear her speak again, "Mr. Grey, school let out 15 minutes ago."

"Sorry." I mumble wondering why I hadn't heard the bell.

"Are you alright?" She asks as I gather my stuff. I glance at her for a moment and nod before walking out of the door.

An awful day not that I remember much of it, tried to block out anything and everything I heard which just so happened to include the teachers. How on earth am I gonna fix this? I'll just have to keep my distance from Lil and Sadie until that rumor settles down, it is my own damn fault for being do public to begin with. What gave me the right to do that to her? Gosh, she must be upset about this whole thing.

My feet take me to the one place other than my home I thought of as just that home. The Uley's house though I know nobody is home, I sink down next to their front steps and close my eyes. Wishing everything that has happened away, it must all be a dream. The whole world is just wrong.


	27. I Know

**Okay sorry this is short but i need to collect my thoughts before i attempt the next chapter....ENJOY thanks for all the support :)**

Next chapter 28

I wake with a sharp pain in my side, the pain doesn't stop it is replaced by an even worse pain in my head. The world spins a little as I open my eyes soon enough to move out of the way of the next kick. Anger and fear start to roll through me, I try and press it down away from the surface, the last thing I need is to go all wolf of the asshole that is kicking me and have the tribal council up my ass for blowing our secret.

"Why are you kicking me Grasin?" I shout as I try with a great effort to get to my feet all the while trying to remain calm so I don't pop into a wolf.

"Why? You have always left me out and now I know why! I know why you guys always snuck off to the woods. I know why you are suddenly friends with Drake. I know why Emry has always been different from me. I know it all! Why do I always have to be left out." He screams at me landing another kick to my side just as I right myself.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Grasin. If you would just calm down maybe we could talk it over." I say with some effort staying calm by clenching my jaw tight.

"Calm? You…(kick) want me…(kick) calm? You stole the one person who should be there for me despite what I do. You turned everyone against me; you turned my own twin brother against me…" He drops to his knees almost like he has just given up, what the hell could Emry have said to him to make him so angry at me. Shit, I truly do not need this right now. I have my own problems, let alone trying to solve everyone else's. I can' t just walk away, Grasin may not be the greatest guy around, but that doesn't deter me from the fact that I grew up with the guy same as everyone in La Push.

"C'mon, Grasin," I sigh and tug him to his feet.

"Fuck you, Talin." He sneers.

"Yeah, yeah, just come on, you know if Emry is at your house?" I ask not wanting to take the guy somewhere if his brother is just gonna be there to push him harder.

"How should I know?"

"Then let's go to my house, I can guarantee he's not gonna be there. If you know everything then you know he and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye about life lately." I laugh humorlessly.

"Yeah, that's the one thing I don't understand if all of you are werewolves how come you aren't getting along with Arden and my brother when you make every effort to be all buddy buddy with Drake?" Grasin mumbles and I almost want to veer off toward the council building instead at his admission. Did he mean he saw Emry and Arden change or that he just assumes they are? Who did he see change? When?

Shit.

"Who did you see change, Grasin?" I ask nervously knowing all to well that any hopes of convincing him he was seeing things just went out the window.

"Only you, but I can do the math. You, Brey, Arden, and Emry have always met in the woods, always trying to ditch me. I just wonder how I could be so stupid not to know you turned my own brother into a werewolf, cause he couldn't have been born one cause look at me, plain old human." He thumps himself on the chest for emphasis. "and now with the rumors you are hanging out with Drake, I can only assume that was an accident…you turning him into one, but hell, why not me? What is wrong with me?" He says and I don't have an answer.

"Do you think we could talk about this in the morning when we both are thinking more rationally?" I ask pausing in the street just in front of my house. I know my mother is inside and she really doesn't need to know the whole werewolf thing yet, I don't think. "It has been a stressful day, stay over tonight and I'll explain everything tomorrow first thing. Okay?"

"Yeah? You'll tell me, make me one of you?" He says smiling a half smile and the little bit of hope I hear in his voice threatens to break my heart. He just wants to belong. Belong to something that he has most the facts about all wrong.

"It's getting late let's head inside and find some food. Ignore my mother if she starts yelling, totally not my biggest fan at the moment."

"I bet."

Luckily, my mother is sleeping on the couch and we manage to grab some grub and get upstairs without waking her. Sleep comes quickly for both of us, I know because I couldn't relax until I knew Grasin was sound asleep.


	28. the truth isn't always what you think

**OKay yeeeh i updated finally, ENjOy thanks for any ya'll who have reviewed love ya and read on...**

Chapter 29

The morning comes way to quick, dealing with my not so close friend Grasin is first on my list of things I do not want to do. The two of us have never really been close, though I have always given him the benefit of the doubt when it comes to spending time with the guy. We bump heads over this or that but not as much as the two brothers, from what I have always seen it has always been that way. I never knew that he felt like I stole his brother away from him, I mean I just assumed they never got along and drifted apart when we were little kids.

I look over at where he crashed on the floor of my bedroom, despite my insistence he take the bed and wonder briefly how to start the conversation we are destined to have. I grab some clothes and head to the shower, I mean when was the last time I showered, I can't be sure anymore. When I get back Grasin is just waking up, he looks so much like his brother I can't believe how different they are.

"C'mon, get up we have to head over to the council building before I have time to talk with ya, okay." He rubs his eyes and looks around almost as if he is in disbelief that he is actually here instead of at his house. "We can grab something to eat quickly in the kitchen, my mom should still be asleep if we are lucky."

Grasin follows me down to the kitchen silently and I toss a few poptarts at him and take four for myself hoping it will be enough to tie me over till lunch. The morning air is refreshing, but one glance at my company and most of my worries come back full force.

"So, What you gota do at the council building?" Grasin asks as he shoves the breakfast tart into his mouth like he has never seen food before.

"Gota check in with a councilman who will hopefully give me good news about Brey, Drake will be there too, hope he is still feeling fine too. Then we can go somewhere to have this discussion and I'll straighten a few things out, okay?"

"Sure," He mumbles as he watches the ground beneath his feet.

The rest of the walk to the council building is silent except for the scraping of our feet against he ground more so Grasin's cause I swear the guy doesn't pick his feet up but shuffles around or slides. It is torture to my ears.

I swing the backdoor open and we enter, immediately I see Drake in his usual morning place munching on breakfast, but there is no sign of Clearwater.

"Hey, Drake, Where is the old man?" I plop down on the couch beside him and Grasin hovers in the entryway unsure of his place.

"Think he went over to help Mrs. Uley settle in today, Brey was released from the clinic this morning, so he is helping out." Drake shovels a mouth full of eggs into his face. "You got a shadow this morning huh?" He motions with his head towards Grasin and smiles.

"Yeah, long story sure you will hear all about it later, you up for patrols with me again later?"

"Uhgh, is that all I'm ever gonna get to do until you guys think I can go home?"

"Pretty much, you are lucky…I had to sneak out of here just to get some relief, they had me locked up tighter than Fort Knox most of the time. Relax, I'm sure you will be able to rejoin the ranks of honest citizens by weeks end if you don't screw up." I laugh, "See ya tonight."

"C'mon, Grasin, stop gawking, it's not like he has leprosy or something."

"It's just, well I mean I heard the rumors, but to actually see ya'll talking like your best of friends…it's just beyond shocking."

"Let's go." I sigh holding the door open for the guy.

I walk ahead of him knowing he will follow, I want to head out to the woods cause I don't want to risk running into anyone else. Once I find a clearing I drop down and lean against a tree trunk, I don't want my emotions running to high, the last thing I need is to scare the guy to death by popping into an angry wolf. Grasin takes a seat near me, but still keeps his distance.

"Okay, first thing you should know is that I never turned anyone into a werewolf. This may sound weird but all of us have the potential to become werewolves, even you. Any of us who are descendents of those from the last wolf pack that is. Arden and your brother haven't changed yet, they might never change. I was the first to change into a wolf, followed by Brey, and lastly Drake. We make up the pack, it is supposed to get bigger and anyone of the students on our side of the school could be the next member. I can't say for sure who is gonna change and who won't…I'm sorry if you felt left out as we were growing up, I never meant anything by it and I'm sure your brother didn't either. Kids do stupid things. By telling you all this…regardless if you change into a wolf or not your part of it and will always be part of the secret. You can't tell anyone it wouldn't be safe for any of us if you did."

"So those stories are true that that guy told us at the campfire?" He asks, his eyes trained on me like any second I might pop into a hairy creature.

"Yeah."

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"You asked, you already knew some of it…hell Grasin I hope you and Emry can get this all sorted out. I want nothing more than to have all my friends supporting me instead of challenging me in the hallways. I'll swallow my pride if it come to that cause there are more important things in life."

"You know this isn't how I imagined this conversation going?"

"I know, full of all kinds of surprises. Let's get to school; missing first period is taking a toll on my school work."


	29. advice

**okay here is the next chapter for Bloodlines hope you all are still with me and everything it is going and gonna get somewhere soon.....story is reaching that point where everything changes.....what is that called ummmm the breaking point....or the climax...i don't know wasn't an english major.... Anyway ENJOY**

My classes seem empty today, Emry and Arden are without a doubt skipping school, not exactly breaking news since they aren't exactly honor students, but nevertheless it makes my nerves fire irrationally. At lunch my eyes scan the cafeteria stopping on Sadie, sitting with Lil and their friends, I want to go up to her, embrace her, and yet I can't because the rumor mill has pegged me as a moral-less cradle robbing dog and her as a naïve little girl. Her eye catches mine and for the briefest of seconds I think she is going to call me over to the table, she looks away and down deliberately avoiding my stare. I close my eyes as a deep longing sets in settling close by a deep hurt I know I shouldn't feet, it is what we both have to do.

I tear my gaze away wanting so much for this day to end, wanting this whole year to just end or start over. How is it that everything that used to make me who and what I was has been chopped, stewed, and pureed into oblivion. My forehead hits the table gently and I resign myself to silently moping until the bell rings. No one sits at my table and no one makes any attempts to speak with me, for all intents and purposes I do not exist. My arms curl around my head cradling it, hiding my face from everyone. My eyes drift shut and it is all I can do to dull it all, smudge my reality with the contempt that I feel for it all.

"Mr. Gray…" I hear so softly more like a whisper against the pounding. A pounding I distinctly recognize as I start to become aware of my surroundings, the pounding is the rain on the school roof, and the soft voice belongs to the guidance counselor whose concerned face is looking at me of all people.

"Yeah, what?" The words come out with a sour vehemence that I didn't expect.

"You have been here for hours; I think it would be pertinent if you would come to my office, I can someone for you, your mother, a friend, or another relative." I look up at her as I try and wrap my mine around the fact that I literally passed out in the lunch room for hours.

"I don't think there is anyone I want to call, I just need to get outa here…" I mumble but she doesn't look entirely convinced.

"You are coming to my office there is no way around that fact, Talin, you can't just sleep through school." I stand up and follow her down the hall towards the guidance office. This is just what I need another adult pushing their nose into my business.

"Have a seat." She says as she shuts the door behind her. I sink into the chair across from her desk almost mortified that I am even here.

"Talin, I know you have no reason to be forthright with me or anyone else at the moment, but believe me when I say I want to help. I don't know exactly what is going on, as you know the students talk and rumors fly, but I am not so quick to believe until I hear it from you." She sound sincere and it makes me want to confide in her. What do I know about Mrs. Sage besides that she grew up here but lacks the certain genetic requirement to of have benefited from the segregated nature of our humble school—meaning she is an outsider when it comes to me and my kind.

"Life sucks or didn't you get that memo when you were a teenager, my friends hate me, my girlfriend shouldn't be with me, the one guy I have been hanging out with lately up until recently was my enemy, and to top it all off my mother thinks I am doing all of this on purpose to torture my younger sibling and disgrace our family name. Any advise for me o'wise school guidance counselor." I want to laugh when I state it all out like that which only lists a few of my more prominent problems not dealing with any pack dynamics.

"Yes, I remember what it is like to be a teenager and I get that it is hard growing up here of all places, but the choices that you make should be made upon the criteria that is best for you. Don't think about pleasing others, because if your heart is in the right place everything else will fall in line. I can't tell you what to do about your girl problems or even your family concerns but when it comes to your friends they will either understand or they weren't your friends to begin with."

I let out a deep ragged breath and stare at her for just a moment, before I flash her a smile and exit her office. It is well past 4 as I make my way across town to the council building, which is the last place I want to go. Nothing and nobody needs the weight that is on my shoulders at this very moment, hell I am a teenager when did all this responsibly become part of my carefree life.

The panicked look on Clearwater's face has me stopping in my tracks just inside the door. To my left Drake is looking as casual as hell, but to my right Quil is looking anxious also, I wonder what has the old dude's blood running cold.

"Bless the earth we walk on, you are here…there has been a development of sorts." Clearwater says sounding hesitant to continue.

I glance at Quil hoping for some help in the deciphering department, he is much older than Clearwater but I can understand him much better sometimes.

"I sighted some wolves in the woods this afternoon, Talin, you need to check it out and bring them in…"Quil's voice is calm but it holds no options for my choices on the matter. I know he is right, wolves could only mean that someone or possibly two someones have popped into a wolf, the question is who?

"How the hell am I going to do that?" I throw my hands into the air as possible outcomes and scenarios start to race through my thoughts. A fight will probably be key to the whole thing, well winning that fight I should say.

"You are Alpha here so that means they must listen to you for fight." Quil states without any infection in his voice, he knows more than he is telling me, he must.

I close my eyes as the trembling starts to prickle at my skin and push away the anger and in turn push my wolf down, when I open my eyes I am calm, collected, and scared that I might just have my first fight as a wolf.

"Where did you see them?" I ask, not that it matters my nose will do the tracking as soon as I change and head into the woods.

"To the west." I nod my head and start to the back door of the building, if I am gonna do this I might as well get started.


End file.
